


Gypsies of the Rift

by MiladyDragon



Series: Dragon-Verse Series One [13]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dragon-Verse, F/M, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three victims of the Rift come through from 1956, and it's up to the team to help them fit into the current year.  Jack and Ianto find themselves sympathizing with John Ellis, and they take it upon themselves to help him integrate...if he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gypsies of the Rift

 

_**18 December 2007** _

_**  
** _

"There's going to be a Rift spike," Ianto announced calmly.

Jack glanced at his Second, then reached for his coat. Ianto's sense when it came to the Rift was always accurate.

"How can you _know_ that?" Gwen demanded, swiveling in her chair.

Ianto simply smirked, and Jack knew he was enjoying giving Gwen grief. Besides, she'd been there long enough by now to realize that Ianto's predictions were spot on.

And then, the alarm announcing a Rift spike went off.

"You are so good," Jack purred, walking up behind the dragon and breathing into his ear.

Ianto shivered slightly; Jack wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been standing so close. "I do my best, sir," he answered, voice pitched low and those lovely Welsh vowels a bit pronounced than usual.

Jack chuckled, ignoring the irritated look in Gwen's eyes. He pretty much ignored anything like that from her anymore. He moved around Ianto, heading toward Toshiko's station. "Whatcha got, Toshiko?"

"Major Rift spike over a private airfield on the outskirts of Cardiff," she reported. "Air traffic control reports an unidentified bi-plane suddenly appearing in a flash of light."

"That's our cue," Jack said. "Owen, Ianto…with me. Toshiko, find out what you can when more information comes in. Gwen, I want you to coordinate from here."

Gwen didn't look happy, but she logged into her computer and put her earpiece in, as Owen grabbed his kit and Ianto shrugged his coat on. It looked like it was going to be an interesting day, after all.

 

* * *

 

By the time Jack drove the SUV onto the tarmac at the small airport, the plane had already landed and three people had disembarked; two women and a man, each dressed in an old-fashioned style, and if Jack had to guess he would have put the time somewhere in the 1950's. As he parked, he could hear Ianto speaking into his comm. to Toshiko, giving her the name of the plane, _Sky Gypsy,_ and the call letters on the tail.

Jack couldn't help but admire the plane. It was a de Havilland Dragon Rapide, if he wasn't mistaken. He'd personally never flown one, but he was aware of their reputation for being well-made, sturdy aircraft. He'd seen a couple during the War, when they'd been impressed into service, but if he wasn't mistaken this was one from a later period, although he thought it must have been somewhat older than the time its passengers seemed to be from.

The three climbed from their vehicle, Owen and Ianto flanking Jack as he strode toward the new arrivals. One of them – the older of the two women – saw them, and stepped forward, holding her hand out. "Apologies about the unplanned touchdown," she said, as Jack offered his own hand. She had a firm grip, and if Jack was any judge from the calluses on her fingers and palm then he'd say she'd been a pilot for quite a while. "But we hit some rotten turbulence." She was very attractive, with dark hair and what he considered traditional private flight clothes, including heavy leather jacket.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack introduced himself.

"Diane Holmes, pilot," she replied. "Where are we? Is this some sort of secret base? I don't remember an airfield here."

Jack was about to answer when the older man moved forward. "Is everything all right?" he demanded. He perhaps in his mid-fifties, dressed conservatively.

"How long before we take off again?" the younger woman added. "It's just that my uncle's expecting me." She was pretty, and Jack guessed in her early twenties.

This was part of the job Jack hated. But, at least they were intact, and he didn't have three new residents to set up on Flat Holm. "When did you take off?" he asked Diane.

She considered. "About half an hour ago."

"What date?"

Diane looked confused by the question. "Today. December 18th."

"Which year?" Jack could understand her confusion, but he needed to pinpoint exactly _when_ they'd come from. "I really need to know."

The pilot glanced toward the man, who was frowning. Then she turned back to Jack. "Nineteen fifty-three," she answered slowly.

"All right." _Fifty-four years_. Well, it could have been worse. "Let me introduce two members of my team: my Second-in-Command, Ianto Jones, and my team medic, Dr. Owen Harper."

"Were any of you hurt?" Owen asked, stepping forward with his medical kit.

"No," Diane answered. She reached into the pocket of her jacket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She lit one, and Jack could see her hand shaking just a little. "Would someone please tell us what's going on?"

"That's going to be a bit hard to explain," Jack said, "and maybe more difficult to believe. Let's get your plane taken care of, and then we can talk."

"But we need to take off again," the man spoke up. "We can't hang around here, waiting for you to decide when we can leave."

"I'm sorry, Mister…"

"Ellis. John Ellis."

"Mister Ellis," Jack said, "I'm sorry but we can't allow you to leave yet. We'll explain in more comfortable surroundings, all right?"

"Don't forget your luggage," Ianto added. "We'll find you somewhere to stay for the duration."

_The duration_. Jack could appreciate Ianto not wanting them to panic, but he knew the dragon was well aware that their 'guests' wouldn't be going back to their home time.

"Jack," the dragon said, "why don't I stay behind and get Miss Holmes' plane put away safely? I'm sure she'd want it to be well taken care of."

What Ianto didn't say – and what Jack read into the suggestion – was that Ianto was going to stay behind to get readings to send back to Toshiko. "That sounds like a plan," he answered.

"I usually do checks on my plane myself," Diane protested. "Are you a qualified pilot, Mr. Jones?"

Ianto's face held that professional mien that he usually wore when dealing with the public; but Jack knew him well enough to see the barely-there smirk on his lips. "I can assure you," he said smoothly, "that I have more hours in the air that you do, ma'am."

She looked at him skeptically, as Jack choked on his laughter, trying to appear serious. These people were lost, and it wasn't appropriate to make fun. "What Ianto doesn't know about flying isn't worth knowing," Jack backed him up, biting the inside of his mouth in an attempt to sound conciliatory. He heard Owen mutter something about "mouthy dragons" as he helped their 'guests' gather their things together. "You can trust him."

"Look," John Ellis snapped, dropping his case onto the tarmac with a dull thud, "I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on."

The man looked like he wanted to punch something, and Jack really couldn't blame him. He'd wanted to get them back to the Hub before explanations, but he wasn't about to put up with a belligerent passenger back to Torchwood.

"And why did you ask what year it was?" the girl asked, her eyes wide with confusion. She clutched her suitcase to her as if it was her lifeline…and Jack realized that it really was.

He glanced at Owen and Ianto; the medic leaned against the SUV, his eyes darting between Jack and Diane Holmes, while Ianto stood next to the de Havilland's wing, resembling nothing more than an obedient employee waiting for instructions. But he nodded slightly, letting Jack know that he supported whatever decision his leader would make.

Jack took in his three Rift refugees. John Ellis was glaring at him, as if he could pull answers out of Jack's head; Diane Holmes stood expectantly with her arms crossed, her cigarette dangling from one hand; and the girl – Jack would need to get her name for Toshiko and Gwen to do a search on – resembled nothing more than a deer caught in the headlights.

"All right," he said. "What I'm about to say might seem insane, but it's absolutely true. There's a Rift in time and space that runs through Cardiff, and your plane got caught up in it. You may have taken off in 1953…but you landed in 2007."

"You're right," Ellis shouted. "That's bloody insane!"

" _Jack,"_ Toshiko's voice sounded through his comm., _"I have information on that plane. It was lost soon after take-off on 18 December 1953, assumed gone down in the sea. Pilot Diane Holmes and passengers John Ellis and Emma Louise Cowell were presumed dead, no bodies ever found."_

So that left these three never going home again. "Thanks, Toshiko," he replied. He turned back to their 'guests'. "I've just heard from another of my team," he said, "and she says that your plane went down, and you were all presumed dead. Nothing was ever found." He hated being so blunt, but at least John Ellis was going to confront him; he could tell by the stiff set of the man's shoulders.

"How can you have heard from anyone?" Diane asked. To Jack's surprise she didn't sound like she wanted to pick a fight with him; she was actually curious. "You don't have a radio."

"I have a communications unit in my ear," Jack answered, turning so she could see the device looped over his ear. "It can receive, and send."

She came closer, looking at the comm. "Amazing," she breathed. "We certainly don't have anything like that when we came from."

"You can't believe him!" Ellis exclaimed. "It's some sort of trick!"

"And why would we want to trick you, Mr. Ellis?" Ianto asked calmly. "We don't have any reason to. Take a good look at our vehicle; certainly you don't have anything like that back in 1953?"

"I think they're telling the truth, Mr. Ellis," the girl – Emma – answered. She looked terrified.

"There's no need to be frightened," Jack tried to reassure her. "We're going to make sure you settle in here."

"Why can't we go back?" Ellis challenged.

"According to what my tech just said," Jack reiterated, "your bodies were never found. That means you never went back."

"I think we should take this back to our base," Ianto suggested. "This isn't something we should be discussing out in the open like this."

"Ianto's right," Jack said, grasping the straw his lover was giving him. "We should finish this up somewhere more comfortable."

"Who are you exactly?" Ellis demanded.

"The less you know about us, the better," Jack answered. "Now, why doesn't Ianto get the plane taken care of, and in the meantime we'll all head back to our headquarters? We can talk more there."

Somehow they'd managed to wrangle their visitors into the SUV, although John Ellis had insisted on sitting up front with Jack. Surprisingly Owen hadn't argued, climbing into the back and sitting between Diane and Emma.

Before leaving Jack pulled Ianto aside. "Hurry back to the Hub," he told his lover. "We're going to need your identity-making skills, and I have a feeling Ellis is going to be the difficult one of this bunch. I think between the two of us we can settle him down."

Ianto nodded. "We do have more experience in living in different times than the others. I think you're right; I don't think he's going to accept this easily."

"There's also something else," Jack didn't want to bring it up, but he didn't want Ianto to take it the wrong way. "I'm not sure how any of them will take a same-sex relationship – "

The dragon rolled his eyes. "You don't have to say a thing. We'll keep it professional until we know more about their attitudes on that subject. You forget Jack…while I might have been somewhat sheltered in Ddraig Llyn, I do know something of such prejudices." He smirked. "Sometimes I wish we lived back during the height of the Roman Empire, where everyone would _expect_ us to be together."

Jack leered. "I'd love to see you in a toga."

"I do have the legs for it," Ianto agreed, his eyes sparkling. "You know, I do believe I have one in my hoard…"

Jack's heart beat faster as his blood threatened to flow south of his belt buckle. "You up for a little role play then, later on?"

"I think I could be convinced." Ianto winked. "Now, go and take our guests back to the Hub. Oh, and I'll have Tosh call the hostel we sometimes use. We can put them up there for a couple of days, that'll give me time to either prepare one of our safe houses, or find them something permanent. I take it you want the usual procedure?"

Jack nodded. "Set it up with Toshiko. You know what to do. I'm just glad we're taking them to the hostel, and not Flat Holm."

"You and me both. Now go, before I give into the impulse to kiss you, whether they see us or not."

Jack grinned. "Hold that thought for later. I'll take you up on it when we get done for the night." With that, he turned on his heel and headed toward the SUV, where everyone was waiting.

 

* * *

 

_**18 December 2007** _

 

It took no time at all for Ianto to arrange for the _Sky Gypsy_ to be moved and stored in a spare hangar.

He put the charges on the Torchwood accounts, assuring the airfield's owner that no, he didn't want to sell what was a near-pristine vintage aircraft, then dismissed the workers who'd gotten the plane settled. Once he was alone, Ianto pulled the scanner he'd taken from the SUV and began going over every inch of the plane, relaying the readings he was getting back to Toshiko at the Hub.

" _I'm getting your signal,"_ Toshiko said through his comm. _"They're really from 1953 then?"_

"Afraid so," he answered, leaving the plane's tiny cockpit where he'd begun taking readings, and retreating to the passenger section. "We'll need to put the usual protocol into effect."

" _I'll get the templates set up for the new I.D.'s, then get started on backgrounds."_

"Thanks, Tosh. Could you call our usual hostel? I don't know how long they're going to need housing, and if it's a while before we can get them off on their own then I'll need to set them up in one of the safe houses." Torchwood had several houses and flats around Cardiff, some of them occupied, others not. Ianto would want to find out their reluctant guest's preferences before even thinking about preparing a place for them to stay, and then he'd have to get it ready.

" _No problem."_

"You're a star, Tosh."

She chuckled. _"I bet you say that to all your dragon-friends."_

Ianto smiled. "Nope, only the ones named Toshiko Sato." Another thought came to him. "Oh, one more thing…Jack and I are keeping our relationship on the quiet until we can figure out how our new guests will react…" He had to admit it would be a bit hard; he and Jack had gotten used to the little looks and touches that they'd gained since they'd officially gotten together.

" _Makes sense. Okay, I won't be surprised if the pair of you suddenly go all professional on me."_

Ianto knew he could count on Toshiko. "Let me finish up here, and then I'll head back."

" _See ya."_

The dragon signed off, finishing up with his scans then leaving the hangar, making sure the door was closed behind him. He pocketed the key, making a mental note to give it to Diane when he saw her.

It was better to call a cab than fly back to the Hub. Usually Ianto didn't take air traffic control into consideration, since he flew well below radar and there was little chance he'd be picked up over the skies of Cardiff. But, being so close to even the small control tower for the private airfield he decided it wasn't worth it to take a chance. Besides, he didn't want to have to Retcon their entire shift in case they got curious about the dragon-shaped radar signal they could possibly pick up.

It gave him time to think about their new arrivals. Especially John Ellis.

He was certain Jack was right: Ellis was going to be the one who would have the most difficulty in adapting. While they hadn't had all that many people come through the Rift unscathed, from experience it was usually the older ones who had trouble. Ianto didn't worry about Emma Cowell or Diane Holmes – being women, chances were they'd enjoy the freedoms women had in this time and would make the most of the opportunities presented them. They were also young enough to take things in stride, and Ianto didn't think there would be any issues getting them settled into their new lives.

But John Ellis…yes, they'd have to watch him. But between himself and Jack, Ianto felt they might be able to help him. If worse came to it, then there was always Flat Holm, but neither wanted to go to that option. Ellis wouldn't really belong there, if he was only having issues with adapting.

They'd have to play it by ear, and see just how the man took everything.

By the time he arrived back at the Hub, most of the inevitable doubts had been allayed. Ianto made his way to the boardroom, and as he approached he could hear Ellis speaking.

" – about us," he was saying, "What happened to everyone else? Our families?"

That was a standard question, and one that Toshiko would have begun to handle. He swung into the room, eying the tableau before him: pictures were spread all over the table, and Ianto recognized several of them: photos of Cardiff's development, various celebrations, and some blueprints that, once he got closer, looked to be of airplanes.

Gwen was sitting next to Emma, a folder in her hand. Ianto knew what was in it; a part of him wasn't so sure Gwen was the one to share such delicate information with the young woman, but even he had to admit the ex-PC did care…if a bit too much. Besides, wasn't it training for the police to be able to pass along distressing news?

Owen and Diane were huddled together, and he thought he caught Owen asking her if she had a boyfriend. Ianto rolled his eyes. Of course Owen would ask that sort of thing.

John Ellis was standing behind Toshiko, who was working at her laptop. Ianto joined them, and saw that she was running a search for the man's family.

"My son," Ellis said. "Alan Ellis. He was born on the 6th of April, 1937, 14 Park Place, Grangetown. He might still be alive."

"The archives in the 50's weren't that well documented," Ianto answered softly. "But we'll keep trying. Won't we, Tosh?"

Toshiko nodded. "If it's there, I'll find it."

"But tomorrow," Jack interrupted, from where he stood at the front of the room. "Right now, you need to get some rest."

"Good idea," Ianto agreed. "We have a place set up for you temporarily, then we'll see after something permanent in a couple of days."

"Ianto," Jack said, "you and Toshiko keep getting their new identification ready. Gwen and I will make sure our guests get to the hostel and get settled in. Owen, make sure everything is fine on their physicals."

The dragon nodded. He really wanted to get the basics set up for their guests by tomorrow, so they'd at least have money to see to their needs. The sooner things were set, the sooner they could get started on their new lives.

The cog door had barely closed when Toshiko was rounding on Ianto. "So…what do you think?"

The dragon sat down at his station, starting his work on the I.D.'s the three new residents would need. "Think about what?" he asked, even though he had a feeling he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't play stupid with me, Ianto Jones!"

Ianto couldn't help but smirk as he brought up his database of usable names. "No, I play stupid with Owen, because he believes it since he has an intimate familiarity with that state."

"Oi!" the medic shouted from the autopsy bay. "I heard that, Dragon Boy!"

Toshiko snorted. "What's your impression of our three Rift-ugies?"

Ianto's eyebrows shot up. "Rift-ugies?"

"Hey, it works! But you're avoiding my question."

"No, I'm not." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I'm not sure what to think yet. It's going to be hard on all of them, but I think John will be the most affected."

Toshiko nodded. "That's the impression I got as well." She got up from her own workstation and came to lean against Ianto's desk, staring down at him. "And did you notice Owen's already sniffing around Diane?" she murmured, low enough not to travel to the working medic.

"I did, yes." Ianto didn't approve of it, and he didn't bother to hide his feelings from his friend.

"How can he sink so low?" she whispered urgently. "Diane just suffered a shock and has lost everything she's ever known, and he's already moving in on her. How can he even think about playing into that vulnerability? And I don't care if she's a hotshot pilot who's busted some world records, you can't go through what those three have and not be affected."

Ianto, though, could see Owen trying it on with Diane very easily. After all, this was the man who used an alien pheromone spray to go out on the pull, and who'd entered into an ill-advised affair with Gwen even knowing that she had  a live-in boyfriend. No, the dragon knew it was very much in Owen's character to attempt to seduce Diane despite what had happened to her.

He didn't want to say as much to Toshiko; Ianto was well aware of his friend's crush on the medic, although recently there seemed to be an ending to it, after her experience with the Arkateenian pendant. He certainly hoped she'd seen just what sort of person Owen Harper was, and although he was a damned good medic he wasn't the best human being.

Ianto still considered him a friend, though. He'd served his punishment over the pheromone spray, and had sworn it would never happen again. Both Ianto and Jack had believed him. But that didn't mean that Owen was going to slow down his sexual escapades.

Ianto thought it horribly ironic that, the most promiscuous person in the Hub was the one to give Jack grief over his own exploits.

"All we can do is keep an eye on them," he told her. "I don't like it any more than you do, but there's no evidence that he's actually going to try anything…at this point. I'll talk to Jack and see what we come up with."

Toshiko nodded. "Maybe I'm blowing it out of proportion – "

"And maybe you're not. I'm just glad you felt you could talk to me about it."

"A part of me feels like a tattletale," Toshiko sighed. "But I don't want anyone hurt."

"You and me both, Tosh."

 

* * *

 

"There you are."

Ianto didn't even have time to set foot into the house before he was being engulfed in a patented Jack Harkness bear hug. The dragon returned it, glad that Jack was here.

Eventually, he pulled back. "How'd it go with our guests?" he asked, heading into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Jack followed him. "They're settled in," he said, leaning against the refrigerator. Ianto was used to him watching as he made coffee, and kept his eyes on his work. "According to Gwen, Emma had a bit of a breakdown, but that's expected. Of them all, if seems like Diane is handling it the best at the moment."

"And John?" the dragon pulled two mugs down from the cupboard.

Jack sighed. "He really wants to find what's left of his family. I'm dreading it if there isn't anything left. I get the feeling that's what he's holding out for."

Ianto nodded, watching the coffee brew. Both he and Jack had experience with losing their family, and John would need a lot of support if that were the case. 'We've got the I.D.'s done. Tosh did some research on our new friends, and set them up with backgrounds that are close to what they've already done. I also want to set Diane up with an updated pilots' license, but at the moment she doesn't know anything about current planes. Would you be willing to show her around a modern set-up?"

Jack nodded. "I have a buddy who might be able to get her time on a training simulator. It would depend on what sort of planes she wants to fly."

"Are you familiar with what she flew in with?"

"Oh yeah. De Havillands were real workhorses…and would it surprise you to know that that type of plane was a Dragon Rapide?"

Ianto laughed. "You're kidding."

"Nope. Although when they were impressed into the British Air Force they were renamed the Dominie. They had a Gypsy Queen engine…which is probably where she got the name from. I've never personally flown one, but I've seen them up close."

He should have known Jack would have that information. There really wasn't much about aircraft that Jack didn't know; he'd even been consulted on UNIT's air carrier, _Valiant._ "So maybe a license to pilot classic aircraft?"

"That might work. But I don't want to talk about business anymore."

Ianto suddenly found himself with a warm Jack Harkness plastered against his back. He didn't even bother to hide his grin. "The coffee is almost done." He'd meant to talk to Jack about Owen, but if his lover was in this sort of mood…it could wait.

"Screw the coffee," Jack growled, burrowing his mouth past Ianto's collar and stroking his tongue against his all-too sensitive human skin.

Ianto couldn't help but shiver. "So you'd rather screw the coffee than me?" he murmured. "I think I'm jealous."

"Turn off the damned machine and take me to bed," Jack ordered.

Ianto was more than willing to obey.

 

* * *

 

_**19 December 2007** _

 

Jack stood, regarding his team and their new arrivals. He nodded to Ianto, who began passing out the identification that he and Toshiko had made up yesterday. Jack was proud of the work they'd done; but then, his Second and his technician worked well together, and they always did the best they could.

"These will be your means of identification," he said, as the three took the files Ianto handed them. "We've set up bank accounts for you but we'll give you an allowance so you can practice with the currency and money management."

He regarded each of them as they checked out what they'd been given. John didn't look at all happy, and Jack knew immediately that they were going to have issues with the man. Diane simply shrugged, although she seemed a bit disappointed; he wondered if it was because of a lack of pilots' license, but he and Ianto would talk to her about that later. And Emma appeared to be a bit excited, and it was at that moment that Jack knew he didn't have too much to worry about in her integration.

"David Ward," John said flatly.

"Sally-Anne Hope," Diane echoed.

"Deborah Morrison," Emma added. "And it's spelt how Deborah Kerr spells it."

Jack glanced over at Ianto, and the dragon shrugged, so he hadn't actually planned it that way. It had been a good choice though, judging from Emma's reaction. "Your background stories should incorporate the skills you already have. John, you could have run a corner shop." They'd talked a bit last night as John had unpacked at the hostel, and the man had mentioned that he'd done just that back in his old time.

John was shaking his head. "No," he denied, looking even angrier.

"We can fake references – "

"No!" John fairly shouted, interrupting. "You can't take away our names! For God's sake, they're all we've got left. It's my son's name! It's the name I had above my shop!" With that, he threw the I.D. he'd been holding back onto the table, and stormed out.

Jack sighed. He's been expecting that outburst, just from his expression on the man's face. In a way, Jack did know what John Ellis was saying; he'd given up his own name so long ago that he only half-remembered it. He made a mental note to tell Ianto what it was when he had the chance, then headed out after the furious man.

He found Ellis just outside, and the look he had on his face had Jack sighing internally. This was going to be so much harder than he'd thought. "All right," he capitulated, even though there were good reasons to give anyone coming through the Rift a new name, "you should keep your name." He really didn't want to give in, but he did want to save Ellis and help him as much as he could to fit in. "I'll have Ianto change everything back."

He put a hand on John's shoulder, trying to convey his support to the distraught man. John nodded, but Jack didn't miss the small gleam of triumph in his eyes. It bothered Jack; this wasn't some sort of pissing contest; this was an honest attempt to help him settle into this new time. He knew then that John Ellis was going to push them as hard as he could, to see how far he could get before they pushed back.

"Let's go back inside," he said, steering John back into the boardroom. On the way back in, he caught Ianto's eye once more, nodding slightly. Ianto raised an eyebrow, his eyes flickering to John, and Jack nodded once more, communicating that it was only John's identification that needed to be changed. The dragon returned the nod, indicating that he understood.

"Now," Jack said, once John was seated once more, "moving on…Ianto has agreed to take the three of you shopping, in order to give you first-hand experience with money and what you'll run into when shopping for yourselves."

That was Ianto's cue. He passed out envelopes, one to each refugee. "There is fifty pounds in each; I'd suggest using most of it for your food, then perhaps twenty pounds for luxuries, like cigarettes or magazines or such."

"Fifty pounds!" Emma squeaked. "My dad only made ten pounds a week!"

Ianto smiled. "Things are a lot more expensive now. Trust me; you'll see."

"I can't wait," she said, returning his smile.

"We'll also get you plenty of materials you can go over, explaining a lot of the changes that have occurred since your time," Jack went on. "So much has gone on, and you'll need to be aware of it."

Emma raised her hand tentatively. Jack hid his smile. "Yes, Emma?"

"Don't you mean Deborah?" she asked brightly.

Jack laughed. "Of course…Deborah." Thank the goddess she was accepting things so easily.

"I was wondering…that thing Toshiko is using…that computer…could she show me how to use it too? I really want to learn."

"You mind, Tosh?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

In fact, Toshiko was beaming. "I'd love to. In fact, a lot of what goes on in the world today can be tied to our technology. Computers…mobiles…even today's vehicles all rely on technology that didn't exist in your time."

"And wait until she introduces you to online shopping," Ianto teased.

Toshiko threw him a mock glare. "Are you saying I should corrupt her with the internet, Mr. Jones?"

Emma giggled. "Yes, please do!"

John was frowning. "Is that such a good idea?"

"Well," Toshiko said, "you don't have to learn it if you don't want to, but I'm willing to show anyone who does."

Emma immediately shot up out of her chair next to Gwen, and went to stand behind Toshiko. After a moment Diane joined them, and soon all three were deep into the mysteries of the laptop.

Jack just hoped Toshiko didn't show them how to hack in anywhere.

 

* * *

 

The scent of coffee pulled Jack away from the paperwork he'd been working on. He glanced up, and Ianto was there, holding a steaming mug in his hand. "You are a lifesaver," he said, reaching for it.

Ianto handed it over. "You've said that before," the dragon teased, taking his usual place on the edge of Jack's desk. "I've finished remaking John's I.D."

"Good." Jack took a sip, and closed his eyes in appreciation. "And so is the coffee."

"He's going to be difficult," Ianto sighed.

"I know." Jack looked up at his Second. "I think I might have made a mistake on the identification issue." He'd been second-guessing himself ever since he'd realized that John had been pushing to see how far he could go.

"I don't see how you could have forced him to accept it," Ianto said.

Jack sighed. "It's like he's not even trying."

"We'll just have to help as much as we can. And we'll need to talk to Diane about her pilots' license. And…I have some concerns about Owen."

"What do you mean?" Jack frowned.

"I'm afraid he's going to try to make a move on Diane. I overheard him asking her if she had a boyfriend. And Tosh mentioned it to me as well."

"I guess this means him and Gwen are over," Jack tried to sound flippant, but failed.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "That was due to fail anyway. Now, I know Diane is a strong, independent woman – she'd have to be in order to achieve all she did – but I'm a bit concerned that she'd just had her entire world ripped out from under her, and she's going to be vulnerable for a while. And we both know Owen's attention span when it comes to his conquests…"

Jack understood. Certainly Diane was an adult, and could make her own decisions. But, as independent as both he and Ianto thought she was, there would still be some pitfalls that Owen could fall in to. "I hate to say this, but Diane is an adult. If she decides to go into a relationship with Owen, there really isn't a lot we can do about it." He held up his hand to keep Ianto from speaking. "But we can still warn Owen that we'll be watching, just to make sure she's all right. She seems to be so far, but you're right…this is a traumatic time. We don't want any of them overwhelmed by all the new circumstances they're finding themselves in."

He could tell Ianto didn't like that answer, but Jack knew he was right. They could help their three guests adjust to this time, but they really couldn't tell then what they could –and could not – do. Jack was well aware of Owen's propensities, but he simply couldn't intervene every time his medic went chasing another skirt. Not that he'd condone him hurting anyone, which was why he'd been so disappointed when he'd found out about the alien pheromones that Owen had taken from the Archives, but if Owen wanted to go after someone, there really was little Jack could do to stop him.

Ianto sighed. "I'll be the first to say that I don't care for the way Owen treats women. Perhaps that's coloring my judgment, I don't know. But if he wrecks Diane's integration into this time I will have words with him."

"That's only fair. We can't control our employees' private lives, we can only step in if it affects Torchwood business. While those three are dependent upon us to make sure they fit in, we really can't order them to do anything they don't want to."

"All we can do is give them the knowledge they need to survive," Ianto said, in tacit agreement with what Jack said.

"I know you don't like it…"

"Yeah," the dragon smiled self-deprecatingly. "Perhaps I'm simply being overly protective."

"Well, it's to be expected," Jack teased. "After all, you're the mother in this family."

Ianto narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you calling me a girl, Harkness?"

"Would I do that?" Jack asked innocently.

"You better not be, or else it's decaf…"

The immortal threw his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay! You can be the dad, then."

The smirk he got went directly to his groin. "Maybe I should prove to you just how much of a male I am?"

Oh, when Ianto growled like that…"You can prove it to me any time you want."

A knock at the door kept Ianto from making whatever comment he'd planned to. Jack glanced around his lover, to see Diane standing in the doorway. "Is this a bad time?" she asked slyly.

Well, at least one of their guests didn't appear to be bothered by him and Ianto, or least their banter. "Come on in," Jack invited. "We wanted to speak to you anyway."

Ianto stood, taking a place just behind Jack's left shoulder. Jack motioned Diane to the chair opposite his desk, which she took.

"I think we can guess why you wanted to speak to us," Jack began.

Diane nodded. "If you guessed it was about my pilots' license, you'd be right."

"Ianto and I discussed that last night, and while we know you're up on the de Havilland, we really didn't know what other planes you had experience in. We figured we could at least get you a classic flight license, until we could arrange for some training on current avionics. Which, I'll be honest with you, are about computers as much as flying these days."

She looked relieved. "Thanks, I didn't think you'd considered it. I just can't be grounded."

"I know how you feel." Jack did; he'd flown enough planes and spaceships to recognize that feeling. "I have a friend who runs a flight school, and I should be able to arrange some time on a flight simulator. But I do think it's a good idea for you to get the hang of some of our current technology first."

"Sure," Diane answered, smiling.

"Also," Jack added, "to tide you over until we can get the proper paperwork put through, I can arrange for you to fly with someone who's a classic plane enthusiast. Now, he doesn't know about the Rift so of course we can't tell him about how you got here, but we can come up with a story and he should be glad to take you up."

"I take it you fly as well?" she asked, sitting forward in her chair.

"I do, but I don't get much of a chance anymore," Jack admitted. "I'm checked out on several different classic craft, as well as a couple of the latest jets and even a couple of fighter planes." He didn't add the various alien spacecraft he'd flown, or about piloting the TARDIS. Nor did he add that he got the experience on the classic planes because he'd flown them during several wars.

Not to mention flying on a certain dragon. That beat any closed-cockpit flyer hands down.

As Diane went on to explain what she'd flown and what she'd at least been familiar with, Jack let his worry about her adapting fade. He thought she was going to be just fine in her new world.

 

* * *

 

_**19 December 2007** _

 

It was late afternoon before Ianto got their three visitors bundled into his car and off to do their shopping.

He decided to take them to the nearest Tesco's; it would have the best selection, and it was closest to the Hub. Emma seemed excited about going; Diane did too, after her talk with Jack about her pilots' license. Ianto knew what it was like not to be free, and if he was any judge at all then he could safely say that, with a single bit of paper, they'd managed to ease Diane's integration that little bit more.

John Ellis, though, didn't act like he really wanted to go. The man was giving them nothing but problems; it was as if he'd decided he wasn't even going to try to adapt to his new circumstances, and was digging his heels in to keep things from going smoothly.

It was like the identification. Both ladies had accepted their new names – even if Diane thought Sally-Anne was a bit _girly_ – but Ellis was determined to keep his own. Ianto didn't see what the big deal was; he'd changed his name so many times over the centuries, he'd realized very early on that names weren't who a person was. It was what was on the inside; the personality, the intelligence, the _heart_ of a being that determined just who they truly were. Names were simply an identifier, nothing more. Ianto could have easily taken another back when it had come time to change once more, and he would still have been the same person he was now.

No, Ianto thought it was just the man wanting to argue about something else. The dragon really wanted to cut him a bit of slack, but if John wasn't going to help himself there really wasn't anything anyone could do for him.

The dragon parked his vehicle and they all got out. He ushered them forward; Diane approached the door first, and it slid open as she got closer.

She stopped, gasping. "How did it do that?"

"It's automatic," Ianto answered, and he couldn't help but grin at her surprise. "It knows you're there."

"But how?" The door began to close, and she stepped forward again. It halted its slide and whooshed back open once more.

"There are detectors," Ianto explained, "that emit radio waves, and when something reflects – "

"Bananas!" Diane interrupted in an almost-squeal, moving past the once- fascinating door and into the market proper.

It was funny that someone could be that excited about a yellow fruit. "Of course," he said dryly, letting the others in before him, "bananas are far more interesting."

Emma headed down the closest aisle, just staring at the items on the shelves. Diane stood in front of the display of bananas, and she lifted a bunch almost reverently, as if she was touching something divine.

"Look at all this!" John gasped. Ianto turned to look at him; for perhaps the first time since arriving in 2007, the man actually looked excited about something. "We'd just come off rationing in '53."

Ianto knew about rationing; even though Ddraig Llyn had been fairly self-sufficient, there'd still been things that they'd needed, and the dragon could remember never getting enough of certain items. He could certainly understand why this was such a surprise to all three. "Yes," he said, "humanity is a consumer society."

"It's bloody fantastic," John said in awe.

After the initial shock was over, the three Rift victims went wild.

Ianto found it almost too hard to keep up.

He found himself following Emma around. The young woman seemed absolutely captivated by the sheer number of types of candy there was. "How much food money do I have left?"

Ianto wanted to tell her she should be keeping track herself, but he was absolutely charmed by her child-like wonder…and over candy, of all things. "Fifteen pounds forty."

Emma promptly stepped up to the shelf, and began grabbing all sorts of candy, putting it all in her basket. Ianto wanted to laugh, but managed to keep it down to a broad smile.

She stopped, and looked at him expectantly. "Twelve pounds ten," he reported. "You know, you're going to ruin your teeth."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You sound like my Mum."

The young woman continued down the aisle, leaving Ianto standing there, wondering why people seemed to insist he was the mother.

Why couldn't Jack be the mother?

He caught up with her, as she made for where Diane was standing in Electronics, a DVD box in her hand. "They sell films in boxes and you can watch them at home!" she told Emma, grinning.

Emma was just as excited. "I love going to the pictures!" she enthused.

They start perusing the shelves together, chattering about movies they recognized, curious about the ones they didn't, and Ianto decided to leave them to it and try to find John.

He found the man standing next to a magazine rack, looking positively horrified.

When Ianto saw what he was holding, it was all he could do not to laugh at the man's distress, telling himself that back in the 50's cover models wore considerably more than the one on the magazine John was clutching.

"Good God," John breathed, his eyes wide as Ianto approached.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of scantily-dressed celebrities," Ianto deadpanned. Personally, he didn't quite understand it himself, but then the human form wasn't something the dragon was particularly interested in.

Jack's form, on the other hand…

No, he couldn't go there, not in the middle of Tesco's.

"There's children around," John said forbiddingly.

Ianto nodded. "I believe she's a children's TV presenter." He seemed to remember seeing her on telly one time, but wasn't all that sure of his facts.

John blanched, and he put the magazine back on the rack using two fingers, as if the thing would give him cooties or something equally vile.

 

* * *

 

Check-out was almost a let-down, after the manic behavior his charges had displayed while shopping.

John went first, and he even bagged his own, seemingly surprised that a woman was going to do it for him. The plastic bags frustrated him for a couple of seconds, until he worked out how to separate them. Emma was next, sidling up next to Ianto and depositing her finds on the belt.

Ianto noticed the DVD within all the candy she'd picked up. "So you like musicals?" he asked, genuinely interested. Dragons were, of course, musical creatures, and anyone who enjoyed a good song ranked pretty highly in his book.

She nodded enthusiastically. "My best friend Kate and I saw _Calamity Jane_ five times," she answered. "I've got the LP."

Ianto returned her smile. He personally had seen the film, but then Jack teased him about his musicals collection. He made a mental note to see if he could find tickets to a local production for her.

Diane walked up to them, and she looked confused. She held a pack of cigarettes, as if she'd never seen one before.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, stepping past Emma to stand next to her.

She held up the pack. On it, in large words, was written 'Smoking Kills'. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Ianto explained.

 

* * *

 

"I want to be let out at the stadium," John spoke up from the back seat, as Ianto drove back to the Hub. He'd stopped for a traffic light, and glanced up into the rearview at the man.

"I don't think that's a good idea," the dragon murmured. "It's late, and you don't know your way around well enough – "

"It's my decision," the man said angrily.

The atmosphere in the car changed dramatically. Suddenly Diane and Emma both looked uncomfortable, and Ianto felt irritation.

Ianto slid his fingers over the child-lock mechanism that his car had come with; it had come in handy a couple of times, mostly while taking an inebriated Owen Harper home. No use taking chances, and Jack would have his hide if anything happened to any of them

"We're not that far from the Hub," Ianto tried to reason. "If you want to come back then, I can make sure you have bus timetables and maps, so you don't get lost."

"I'm perfectly capable of asking for directions," John answered hotly.

"I didn't say you weren't," Ianto said calmly. "I'm simply saying we can make sure you're prepared for your first solo foray into Cardiff."

John must have gone for the door handle; it wouldn't open, of course. "Am I a prisoner?" he snarled.

"No," Ianto said. "However I believe you're behaving irrationally. We're almost to the Hub now, and when we get back Jack will let you know if it's fine to let you explore on your own." The light turned green, and Ianto pulled the car forward.

"You're not my minders," John snapped. "I'm an adult, and I don't have to take orders from two men younger than I am."

The dragon wanted to chuckle. "Mr. Ellis, Jack and I are both much older than we appear. Now, since I was asked to take you to the market and then take you back to the Hub, with no stops in between. Certainly you wouldn't want me to get in trouble with my boss, would you?"

That seemed to shut the man up, and Ianto was grateful. He didn't know what the reason was for John wanting to get out of the car, but he wasn't about to let him out into a Cardiff that he wasn't familiar with. Anything could happen, and Ianto was responsible for their well-being.

Still, he thought it was past time he and Jack sat John Ellis down and talked to him.

They arrived back to the Hub with no more drama, for which Ianto was grateful. He ushered them all back through the garage, the ladies discussing everything they'd seen, while John Ellis looked very sullen. He stifled a sigh, heading up to Jack's office while Emma went to share with Toshiko and Gwen what she'd purchased. Owen cut Diane off from the rest of them, saying something to her that had her nodding her head. He wondered what that was all about; then dismissed it as best he could, remembering his and Jack's conversation from before.

Jack looked up from his computer as Ianto entered. "How did it go?"

The dragon took the chair opposite the desk; Jack raised an eyebrow at that, and Ianto smirked at surprising him by not taking his usual position leaning against the desk, within the immortal's reaching distance.

He proceeded to tell Jack what had happened at the store, then John's demands on the way back in. Jack leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled in front of him. His eyes were narrowed. "Sounds like we need to have a talk with John," he said, once Ianto was done.

Ianto nodded. "It's as if he doesn't even want to try to fit in. I don't know what we're going to do if doesn't at least meet us halfway."

"I really don't want to have to resort to Flat Holm," Jack sighed.

Even though Flat Holm was a triumph against old-school Torchwood, Ianto knew Jack didn't see it that way; he knew it was necessary, but it disturbed him to even have to have something like it. Ianto felt the same, and he felt just as badly for the Rift victims they had to send out there as much as Jack hated it. They both completely helpless in the face of the capricious power of the Rift.

John Ellis didn't fit into the damaged beyond repair victimology that were the souls they sent out to Flat Holm. He could take care of himself; he wasn't physically or mentally scarred, and could very easily fit in to today's society…if he only tried.

"I think we should talk to him," Ianto said. "Find out what the exact problem is. Perhaps we can help him if we knew what was going on…"

"I agree. In fact, it might be past time." Jack got up, heading toward the office door. Ianto stood, as his lover shouted out into the Hub proper if anyone had seen John Ellis.

"He was right here…" Ianto heard Toshiko answer.

The dragon cursed, as he followed Jack down to the tech's workstation. Gwen and Emma moved away as the pair arrived. "See if you can find him," Jack ordered.

Toshiko's fingers flew across the keyboard, and she frowned. "He's not in the Hub," she answered.

It was Jack's turn to curse. "He couldn't have gone through the cog door, we'd have heard it." The invisible lift wasn't mentioned, since none of the Rift refugees had known about it.

"He must have used the garage entrance," Ianto growled. There were alarms on that door; why hadn't they gone off when the man left?

"Looks like Ianto's right," Toshiko reported.

"But the alarm should have alerted us to Ellis' leaving?" Jack asked, echoing Ianto's thoughts. "And wasn't the door locked?"

"No," she said. "Those alarms only sound if someone comes in; not if someone leaves. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"I didn't know it either," Ianto said angrily. How had he not known? "And I'm afraid I didn't lock it; I had my hands full of shopping and didn't expect the man to run off on us!"

"Okay," Jack snapped. "Toshiko, find him. I want to know what that man's up to." He strode toward his office. "And get an alarm on that door!" he shouted.

Ianto shrugged his coat back on. He was going with Jack; he felt responsible for what had happened, and wanted to get John Ellis back as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

_**19 December 2007** _

 

Jack was furious.

He wasn't mad at Ianto, who sat in the passenger seat of the SUV, looking pensive. A bit disappointed maybe; but then, how could the dragon have anticipated that John Ellis would duck out of the Hub? Yes, Ianto had explained what had occurred on their drive back from the market, but there wasn't any way to have known that the man would have just left like that?

No, Jack was mad at himself, for not realizing there wasn't an alarm on the garage entrance. He could have sworn there was…well, there would be, from now on. He and Toshiko were going to take the time to go through all the Hub defenses, and see what needed upgrading. He and Ianto had already taken care of the Retcon store, installing a motion sensor camera inside the cabinet. But they were catching things after the proverbial horse had left the stable, and that couldn't continue.

He was also angry at Ellis for pulling such a foolhardy stunt. Didn't the man understand that this was a new world for the three Rift victims? That things were very different than they'd been in the 1950's? Cardiff was a more dangerous place, and that didn't even include Weevils or other alien detritus. Ellis was so set on having his way that he couldn't see the forest for the trees.

"You got anything on him, Toshiko?" he asked into his comm.

" _He managed to get a cab on the corner,"_ she reported. _"I managed to get the number from the CCTV, and traced it back to the company. The driver hasn't reported in yet, but I've been able to track it in the general direction of Grangetown."_

"He's heading home," Ianto answered, before Jack could ask.

That made sense. "What's the address?"

" _John said 14 Park Place,"_ Toshiko said. _"I've downloaded the directions to the SUV's Sat Nav."_

"Thanks, Tosh." He thumbed off the comm., turning the vehicle toward their destination.

"He's looking for his family," Ianto murmured.

"He's not going to find them there," Jack said. "Toshiko already checked that particular lead out." He slammed his hand into the steering wheel. "Why didn't he trust us to find them for him?"

"He feels helpless and thinks he has to be doing something himself," Ianto murmured.

Jack opened his mouth to say something cutting, but he realized that Ianto was right. From what he'd seen of Ellis, the man was someone who was used to being in charge, who did things for himself instead of letting others do them for him. Having to sit and wait for news would have galled him. "He still shouldn't have snuck out on his own."

Ianto didn't say anything, and Jack snuck a look over at his lover. The dragon looked upset, absently chewing on his lower lip as he watched the scenery roll by. He didn't apologize though, and Jack was grateful; he didn't think what happened needed an apology, although Ianto had a right to be bothered by it.

The rest of the drive was made in silence, but it wasn't at all uncomfortable. It gave Jack a chance to think about John Ellis, and how best to help him. He knew his own unique experience with time travel could be used to draw a parallel between them, and perhaps it would be worth a shot. Jack figured that John would settle once they had some sort of idea what had happened to the man's family, and he only hoped it wasn't bad news. Either way, perhaps John would be able to move on, no matter what they found.

At one point Toshiko interrupted to say that the cab had, indeed, let John Ellis out at 14 Park Place. Jack thanked her, pressing down a little harder on the accelerator, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

He didn't know what they'd find, but a boarded up house wasn't it.

Jack climbed out of the SUV, Ianto at his side. The building that had once been the Ellis residence had long ago been abandoned; the entire neighborhood looked to have fallen on hard times, and it was reflected in the overgrown and ramshackle house. A garage with flaking paint was attached, and Jack had a sudden flash of John returning home from work, and parking his car in that very garage; of having a home life that was now gone and dust. He felt very sorry for the man, and hoped that they could somehow help him.

"Jack."

Ianto's quiet call brought the immortal from his reverie, and he turned to look at his Second. Ianto was staring up the street, and Jack could make out the familiar form of John Ellis, standing at the front door of a neighbor's house, speaking somewhat animatedly to the owner, who was standing out on the stoop.

As they watched, the homeowner stepped back inside and shut the door, and from the slumped shoulders Jack could tell that the news hadn't been good. He strode toward John Ellis, with Ianto at his side.

The Rift survivor saw them as they approached, and the defeated body language suddenly changed, becoming confrontational. "I had to do it," he snapped as they neared. "I had to find my family…find my son. You don't understand what it's like to lose everything you've ever cared for."

Jack felt Ianto bristle beside him. "You have no idea," the dragon answered quietly. "Your family is simply missing at the moment; I had to see my father, my mother, and my sister murdered before my eyes, before the killers left me for dead. So don't you dare judge us, John Ellis…don't you dare judge _me_."

Ellis recoiled from the intensity of Ianto's declaration. The dragon might not have raised his voice, but the sheer emotion that roiled through his words was enough for Jack to forgo any sort of restraint and put his arm around him, trying to comfort his lover. Jack, of course, knew the entire story, and knew how much more there was to it.

"Let's go somewhere else, somewhere less…open," Jack suggested. "We passed a pub not far from here; let's all get a drink."

Ianto nodded without hesitation, leaning into Jack and taking the comfort that was being offered. John glanced between the two, then stepped past them, heading toward the SUV.

Jack took that for assent. He reluctantly let go of Ianto and followed, with the dragon just a step behind him. John made it to the vehicle first, and practically yanked open the passenger side door then climbing inside. Jack rolled his eyes at the rather infantile behavior, getting behind the wheel as Ianto took the backseat. He glanced back into the rearview mirror, and saw that whatever anger Ianto had been feeling seemed to be gone, if the blandness of his expression was any indication.

As well as he knew Ianto Jones, Jack realized this was no sure sign of anything of the sort.

It was quiet on the drive to the pub, and this time it wasn't a pleasant silence. Jack was glad when they finally arrived, and he jumped from the SUV with alacrity. Ianto and John Ellis were with him as they entered the pub, and he ushered his companions to a secluded booth where their conversation might not be overheard.

Ianto volunteered to get the drinks in, leaving Jack and Ellis alone at the table. A football game was playing on the telly over the bar, and Jack found John's eyes tracking to it more than once as they waited.

A look of melancholy crossed the man's features. "Blackpool were 3-1 down," he said, apparently lost in a memory. "Then Stanley Matthews worked his magic – scored two goals in the last twenty minutes. Bolton lost 4-3. My boy was on his knees, punching the air…" he sighed. "The FA Cup live in my own living room. I charged the lads a shilling each to come and watch."

Jack didn't know whether to laugh, or roll his eyes. "Ever the business man."

John looked at him closely. "I don't think I noticed before…that's an American accent, isn't it?"

The immortal was well aware that his accent resembled what was now North American; in fact, he'd been told it had more of a Midwest United States sound. It really wasn't; while English wasn't his first language, when he'd learned it he'd unconsciously given the tongue a Boeshane accent, and it had stuck. Jack just felt lucky that it wasn't any more exotic.

He was saved from answering by Ianto's arrival with their drinks. Both John and the dragon had pints, while Jack had stuck with his usual water. Ianto slid in next to Jack, and he couldn't help but think it was to show a united front to their guest.

"John," Jack began, "you can't go wandering off. This is a new time for you, and there are things you don't know. Just let us find your family; we have the most advanced technology on the planet. You can trust us…if your son is out there, we'll find him."

The man looked like he wanted to argue. Instead, he took a swallow of his drink. Jack could practically see the cogs rolling in his head, as he considered Jack's words. "I'm not the kind to sit back and let someone else do what I should be doing."

"We certainly understand that," Jack answered. "But just running off isn't the answer."

"I wouldn't have had to if I'd been let off at the Millennium Center like I'd asked."

"No," Ianto snapped. "No, you still would have run off, only you were using looking at the stadium as an excuse to get away."

"Ianto was perfectly right in not letting you leave," Jack said. "He was only watching out for your best interests."

"My best interest is to find my son!"

"And you're not going to do that going door-to-door in your old neighborhood," Jack pointed out, resting his hand surreptitiously on Ianto's thigh, to try to calm his lover. It didn't help that he was angry himself, and Ellis was insisting on using the same arguments when they patently weren't going to work. "We want to help you," he went on. "We have experience in this sort of thing; let us do our jobs."

"But that's just it," John argued. "This is your _job_. To me, this is my _life_. There's no possible way you can understand what this is like!"

"But we can," Jack said. He took a deep breath and plowed on. "Both Ianto and I have experienced what you're going through right now. We know what it's like to be somewhere – and some time – completely different from what we're used to. So, we can sympathize with you, John. Believe me, we can."

Ellis' eyes darted between the two of them, as if sizing them up. "Did you fall through the Rift, too?" he asked suspiciously.

Jack glanced at Ianto; the dragon was once again wearing that bland mask that didn't give a thing away. But then, he wasn't exactly denying anything, either.

He turned back to Ellis. "Not exactly." He held his wrist out, showing his Vortex Manipulator. "I'm from the 51st Century," he admitted. "This used to be a time travel device…until it shorted out. I'm trapped here, just as you are. I've lost everything, just as you have: family, friends, home…all of it. But I've had to adapt to this time, just as you do. It's not going to be easy, but it can be done. You just have to trust that we know what we're doing…because we've been through all this before."

John looked a bit skeptical, but Jack thought he believed the story. He certainly hoped so; the only other person who knew the truth about him was Ianto, and it went against the grain to share so much with a near stranger. But Jack also realized that John thought he was completely alone; that no one could possibly sympathize with his own plight. They had to make him understand that that wasn't the case, and that they would do their best to get him acclimatized to this new time.

"And you?" John looked at Ianto, almost accusingly.

Jack felt Ianto tense up. "My story isn't important," he answered. "But what I told you was true: I lost my entire family to vicious killers, who also attacked me and left me for dead. I was found by my sister's ma – husband, and he took me home where I was able to heal. I'll never be over what happened; I remember the blood and the horror of that day, and the terror-filled screams of my mother and sister as they were butchered. And my father…well, they killed him first, knowing that he'd be the strongest of us all. He didn't have much time to react." Ianto took a shaky breath. "But I also remember the good times, like my sister's wedding, and my mother's singing, and my father's teasing Marc – my brother-in-law – about his terrible fashion sense. They'll always be with me…in my heart."

A single tear tracked its way down Ianto's cheek, and the dragon scrubbed it away roughly. Jack squeezed his thigh under the table, trying to transmit comfort through that touch. He knew how painful it was for him to talk about what had happened, even though it had been almost a thousand years ago.

"I know it's hard," Jack said, "but you need to let us help you. We'll do everything in our power to find your son, you have our word. "

Jack didn't add, that if the news was bad, then they would also help John Ellis grieve.

 

* * *

 

_**21 December 2007** _

_**  
** _

Things seemed to calm down after his and Jack's talk with John Ellis.

Ianto should have known it wouldn't last.

The next couple of days were pretty quiet. Jack took Diane out to meet his friend – the son of one of the men he'd led in World War II – who ran a small flight school on the outskirts of Cardiff. According to Jack, the two seemed to get along like a house on fire, and Diane re-qualified quickly. Ianto was pleased to be able to hand the pilot her classic flight license the same day, and he was favored with a smile that told him just how much it meant to her. Jack told him later that he'd also arranged for a UNIT flight simulator to be made available as soon as Diane was up on some of the latest technical advances, so she wouldn't feel so out of place in it.

That was Tosh's bailiwick, and during the day when it was slow she showed both Diane and Emma around the internet, explaining many of the advances they'd need to know about to survive in the current world. Emma took to it like a duck to water, and it was no time before she was using the dedicated computer that Toshiko had set up for lessons, she and Diane 'ooing' and 'awing' over things they saw while surfing.

John, though, held himself separate from the others. True to his own word, Ianto made sure the man was supplied with bus schedules and plenty of fare, after a crash course on just what Ellis had to look out for. He also provided a mobile and showed him how to use it; Ellis seemed to be captivated by the small phone, and while he wasn't quick at learning it, he did get the simple functions down well enough that Ianto felt confident that he could call if he got into trouble.

Both Emma and John were still staying at the hostel. Emma had struck up a friendship with two girls who were also staying there, and enjoyed their company. John seemed to believe it was his duty to watch out for all three young ladies, and Ianto could tell that Emma was just about tolerating it. He'd decided to prepare one of the flats in their safe house program for Ellis, knowing the three would be more comfortable if he wasn't there. Ianto trusted Emma; she had a good head on her shoulders, and was adapting very well to her new circumstances.

To Ianto's disapproval Diane had seemed to have moved in with Owen. Jack's words about Diane being an adult stuck with him, even if he thought the whole thing was a bad idea. Owen seemed almost obsessed with her. To be honest, the dragon had never seen the medic acting like this over a woman before, and it disturbed him somewhat.

He finally approached Owen on it. He knew Jack had said he would mention it to the medic, but Ianto didn't know if he had or not.

The medic was in the autopsy bay, and Ianto leaned over the railing and watched him work. Owen was running some experiments, using rats, and seemed absorbed in his work. Ianto knew that Diane was with Jack, and knew this would be a good time to find out what was going on.

"You just gonna stare at me," Owen said, not looking up from his equipment, "or are you gonna say what's on your mind?"

Ianto took the invitation for what it was, and walked down into the bay proper. "All right, I will," he replied, coming to stand next to him. "I wanted to ask you what's going on between you and Diane."

"That's hardly any of your business," he said, anger coloring his answer. "That's personal and you don't need to know."

"Until she's completely settled into this time, it's my business because it's Torchwood business. And I don't want anything to go wrong with her being able to adapt and accept what's happened to her."

Owen snorted. "I think you're underestimating her, Dragon Boy. She knows exactly what she wants."

"And that's you?" Ianto didn't mean for it to sound accusatory, but he couldn't keep it in. "Owen, you approached her almost from the moment they arrived here. She's been through a traumatic experience. I don't want you to be taking advantage of her."

Owen glared at him. "Keep out of it, Ianto."

"I can't, Owen. It's part of my job to make sure nothing happens to prevent our guests from assimilating into the current time." He'd known that Owen would be defensive, and yet something about his attitude was irking Ianto. "If anything keeps that from happening – "

"You don't have to worry about anything. So you can just keep your nose outta our business. I don't ask you what you and Jack get up to – "

"Because we don't let it interfere in our jobs," Ianto snapped. "This…relationship you have with Diane is."

"How do you figure that?" Owen snarled. "I'm not hanging all over her in the Hub…unlike two others I can name."

"Diane is our responsibility." Ianto leaned closer, his voice going lower, letting his anger show in the growl that came out. "Until she can make her own way, she _is_ our job!"

"I think you're underestimating her. She knows what she wants, so you can just butt out of our business!"

"It's not your business when it looks like you're taking advantage – "

Ianto never was certain what happened next. All he knew was he suddenly slammed against the cold tile of the wall, Owen's arm across his throat, the man's face contorted with rage. Not that he could physically harm the dragon; it was the sheer surprise that kept Ianto from breaking the grip.

"You bastard," Owen hissed, practically spraying spittle on Ianto's face. "You know shit! I love her more than I've ever loved anyone before, and I'll be damned if I let anyone get between us!"

Ianto's eyebrows went up in shock. Owen Harper? In love? Certainly, anything was possible, and Ianto did know his history… "What about Katie?" he asked, curiosity outweighing his previous anger.

Owen looked like he'd been slapped; he backed away, releasing Ianto, who straightened his waistcoat after the mishandling. "Katie's gone," he muttered, suddenly looking very tired. "It's time to move on. You, of all people, should know how that is."

Ianto nodded. He did; he'd had more opportunities than most to do so. But he still couldn't shake the notion that Owen's behavior was just off, that the medic had gone from shag 'em and leave 'em to suddenly loving someone that intensely…just within days.

"Look," Owen went on, "I appreciate you trying to protect Diane and all, but we both know what we're doing. I don't know how or why it happened, but it has, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"All right." There really wasn't anything he could say in the face of this declaration. "Then I apologize for intimating what I did."

"Nah, it's fine. I know my reputation, Dragon Boy, so I can understand why you felt you needed to stand up for her like that." Owen shrugged self-deprecatingly. "Just trust me, yeah?"

"With my life, you know that." It was true. While he and Owen would never been best friends, they did respect each other's abilities, and there wasn't anyone else Ianto would rather have with him if he was hurt in any way.

"Just not with the ladies' virtue, huh?" Owen snorted.

Ianto smiled slightly. "Well, maybe just this once."

"If I have anything to say about it, it'll be the last time."

Somehow, Ianto believed him.

 

* * *

 

It was later in the evening, just when Ianto was thinking he and Jack might get out at a decent hour, when his mobile rang.

He, Jack, and Gwen were the last ones in the Hub. Owen had left earlier, mumbling something about a date he had to get ready for. Toshiko had followed not long after; it was unusual to see her leave without a lot of convincing, but Ianto knew she'd still had some Christmas shopping to do. He thought it funny; someone so at home on the internet having to brave the crowds to finish up.

Gwen was in Jack's office; Ianto didn't know what they were talking about, but he could see Gwen laughing at something Jack said, leaning a little closer to him than what was necessary. It no longer bothered him that she seemed content to throw herself at his lover, because he knew she wouldn't get very far. Jack was undisputedly _his_ , and Ianto was confident in their relationship. Yes, there was still that Tarot reading, but the dragon didn't think it had any more control over him. He knew how Jack felt about him. That would be enough to ride out whatever storm threatened them.

Ianto had finished the last of the Hub's shutdown for the night when the laughter came closer, as Jack ushered Gwen out of the office and into the Hub proper. "Go on home," the captain said. "I'm sure Rhys will have dinner ready, and it looks like it's going to be a quiet night."

"I can stay a bit if you need me to," she argued.

"Nope," Jack answered. "Ianto and I are just going to go back to his. I think it's my turn to cook – "

That was when Ianto's mobile rang.

The dragon frowned, pulling it from his pocket. He glanced at the display, and recognized the number of the phone he'd given Emma. He flipped it open. "Good evening, Deborah," he greeted, purposely using Emma's new name. She really seemed to like it, and Ianto called her by it whenever he could.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see he had both Gwen's and Jack's attention. _"Hi, Ianto,"_ Emma's voice said. She sounded angry. _"I can't stand it anymore! John's acting like my dad, and he isn't. I'm an adult, I can handle myself – "_

"Whoa," he interrupted the flow of words, "what happened?" This didn't sound good.

There was an audible sigh over the line. _"Okay…Jade and Alesha – the two girls in the hostel with us – decided that we'd have a few drinks to celebrate the season. We weren't drunk, we were just having a good time, when John comes in and starts scolding us like we were children. I know he thinks he needs to be looking out for us, because he's so much older, but really! I'm an adult, and I can decide if I want to have a drink with friends or not!"_

Ianto barely stifled his own sigh. It had only been a matter of time before the girls did something to get John's attention. "All right," he said. "I'll come over and see if I can straighten things out."

" _Thank you! I just don't know how much longer I can stay here…"_

"I'm on the way." He flipped the phone closed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. So much for a quiet night in…

"What's up?" Jack asked, looking concerned.

He told them what Emma had said. "I'll just head over to the hostel and see if I can't smooth things over," he finished.

"I'll come with you," Jack offered, ducking back into his office for his coat. "Then we can head back to yours afterward."

"I'm coming too," Gwen put in, making her way down to her station for her own coat.

Ianto frowned. "That's not necessary – "

"You might need a woman's perspective," she argued, "especially if John is determined to act all 'male' toward the girls. I don't think he quite gets this time where it comes to females."

She did have a point. "All right," he said, shrugging into his wool coat. "But I'm taking my car – "

"I'll follow in mine, then I can go straight home afterward."

"Fine." Ianto looked up to see Jack bounding from his office. He really hoped this was something they could handle quickly.

 

* * *

 

The hostel felt almost like an armed camp…without the weapons.

Ianto had briefly met Jade and Alesha, and they'd struck him as slightly wild yet, in the end, responsible young ladies. And they certainly had Emma's back, judging from the united front they were putting on for John Ellis, who was standing slightly apart with a forbidding look on his face. He looked surprised when he, Jack, and Gwen entered the house, turning to Emma and demanding why she'd called them.

"Because I'm tired of you acting like my dad," Emma answered.

"Someone needs to!" John fairly shouted. "You were drinking!"

"I had half a glass!"

"Enough to make a show of yourself!" He took a step closer. "We're not the same as them," he went on, dropping his voice to a confidential whisper. "We can't draw attention to ourselves. We can't trust them."

Ianto knew then that the groundwork he and Jack had set, had failed.

"No," Emma said, "it's not that we _can't_ trust them…it's that you _won't_. I do trust them, which is why I called."

John shook his head wearily. "This is why you need someone to look after you – "

"No, I don't. I'm an adult, and things are different here."

It looked like the argument was going to ramp up again, when Gwen stepped in. "Emma, why don't you come and stay with me? That will get you out of here for a bit."

Emma looked surprised at the offer. "It's Deborah, actually," she corrected. "And I like it here. I don't see why I have to leave, when I have friends here."

"Deborah's not going anywhere," Jack said. "Besides Gwen…how would you explain your houseguest to Rhys?"

Gwen looked surprised that he was even asking that question. "I…can tell him she's a cousin or something."

"And Rhys hasn't met all your family by now?" Jack asked. "No, that's not the answer."

"I have a safe house set up," Ianto added. "Either one of you can take it." He'd meant for that to be for John, but he doubted that the man would voluntarily leave the hostel – and Emma, not if he still had the need to parent her.

"I don't think these girls should be unchaperoned," John said. "I never had this sort of trouble with my son."

"Well, I'm not your son," Emma snapped. "You're not my dad, because I'm never going to see him again!" She took a hitching breath. "I'm doing the best I can, and you're not helping!"

Ianto knew that Jade and Alesha couldn't know what was going on, and yet they both went to comfort Emma. It was the difference between Emma and John; Emma had almost completely assimilated into the current time; while John was stuck in the past.

He despaired that this would end well.

 

* * *

 

_**22 December 2007** _

_**  
** _

Jack looked down from the gantry, as his team worked more with the new arrivals from the Rift.

Toshiko was helping Emma – or Deborah – with a mobile, showing her how to use some of the more advanced functions. Diane stood and watched, while Owen practically hovered around her. Ianto had told him about his confronting their medic over the pilot, and while Jack couldn't blame the dragon for being protective, he hadn't really seen the point. All it had done was confirm something that Jack had already suspected: that Owen had fallen, and fallen hard. It seemed a bit out of character for the acerbic Owen Harper, but then Jack himself had fallen in love with a two millennia-old dragon. Who was he to point fingers?

Ianto was up in the Tourist Office; there'd been a few complaints about it hardly ever being open, and a call from the Welsh Tourism Board – some lovely sounding lady named Celia Allen – had called to question Ianto about it. The dragon had managed to convince her that there had been a major plumbing leak in the office, and it had been better to close it than to have the tourists have to deal with rampant mold. But, it had meant that, either Ianto would need to spend a bit more time up there, or that Jack would have to hire someone to take over their cover full-time. Or giving it up entirely, and Jack didn't want to do that. He'd have to discuss it with Ianto, and see what the dragon thought since it was his bailiwick.

Gwen was with John. She'd been bothered by his attitude toward Emma last night, and was determined to give him a crash course in Womens' Liberation. Jack really didn't think it would help, but he let her try. Having lived through the 1950's the immortal knew just how hidebound that particular mindset could be.

They'd left an uneasy truce in the hostel the night before. Emma hadn't wanted to leave her friends, and John had been reluctant to let the three young ladies go unchaperoned. Finally Jack had had to practically section them each to one part of the hostel, since neither one was willing to leave. Gwen had volunteered to stay, in order to keep the peace, but Jack had finally ordered her to leave, to go home to her boyfriend and leave things alone. She'd done so, but had practically demanded that Emma call her if anything happened. Ianto had rolled her eyes, and once the woman was gone had simply reassured the young woman that it was perfectly fine that she call him. Emma had been happy with that; Jack couldn't help but notice that Emma and Ianto seemed to be getting along very well, as she was with Toshiko.

He thought that might have been the difference between Ianto and Gwen: Ianto, while perhaps overly protective, was more of a big brother to the displaced woman; while Gwen seemed to want to mother her. That was Gwen's way, and it had been one of the reasons he'd hired her at the time; he'd seen at her caring nature, and it had seemed very human to him. Now, however, he was seeing it differently, in that Gwen chose to 'mother' even when it wasn't necessary. There was no differentiation in her as to when she should be overly caring, and when she should back off. It was something that could possibly alienate – no pun intended – a person who needed the latter and not the former. Jack wondered if it would do any good to talk to her about it, and realized no, it wouldn't. She'd most likely see it as him not remembering how to be human anymore.

Jack sighed. Gwen could be such a fantastic member of the team, and yet chose to follow her own way. He only hoped that didn't get her killed.

A sudden giggling caught his attention, and Jack realized that it had actually Toshiko who'd produced that sound. Diane laughed outright, and Owen rolled his eyes and headed back into the autopsy bay. Emma patted Toshiko on the shoulder in what could have been construed as a patronizing manner, pocketing the mobile, and spinning on her heel to head over to what had become hers and Diane's workstation.

Toshiko smiled wryly, and turned back to her own terminals. Jack wondered what had gone on to warrant such a response, and figured he'd ask later. Shaking his head, he started down toward his office, where he figured Ianto had left him enough paperwork to last into next week.

He didn't make it that far before Toshiko was calling to him.

Jack strode over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Toshiko looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. "I've finally found John's son."

 

* * *

 

The nursing home was in a nice, quiet area, surrounded by trees and gardens. Jack drove them up a graveled driveway, toward the car park, where he found a place near the front entrance. Pulling Ianto's car into an available slot, he switched off the engine and glanced at his passenger.

John looked ashen. The moment he'd heard that his only son's current place of residence was an assisted living facility, he'd gone far too quiet. Jack could understand; he'd lost a few friends and lovers to old age over the years, and it never got any easier. One day, he knew he'd lose Estelle, as well as others, and he wasn't looking forward to that at all. His consolation was that he had Ianto to help him deal with it, as he would the dragon himself when it was time.

John didn't have anyone that close to him.

They both got out of the car; Jack had thought that the dragon's vehicle was much less conspicuous than the SUV, and after a little wheedling he'd convinced Ianto to lend him the keys. His lover had extracted a promise that Jack obey the traffic laws, and Jack had done so…well, as much as he was able to. He'd at least stopped at all the lights; that should make Ianto happy.

John strode forward, as if his previous nerves had been conquered. Jack knew differently, but followed him inside, where they made their way to the nurses' station. He stood by as John asked for his son, claiming to be a nephew, and the nurse on duty had given them both a sympathetic look before leading them into the facility.

The recreation room was bright and airy, but Jack could tell John only had eyes for the elderly man sitting in a chair by a large potted plant. Jack could see the resemblance between father and son; it was the jaw, and it would have been the eyes if Alan's hadn't been so dull. Jack's heart ached as John was led forward, and the nurse introduced John to his only child.

Alan looked up. "Is Sally coming?" he asked, his voice trembling.

The nurse rested a hand on Alan's shoulder. "Sally was his wife. She passed away a while back. I'm sorry, but this isn't one of his better days."

John looked aghast. "What's wrong with him?" he gasped.

Jack knew; he'd seen it before, and realized that things weren't going to get any easier for John.

"Alzheimer's," the nurse said, her voice very sympathetic.

"What?" he asked, his voice lost.

"He's senile," the nurse answered. "He doesn't remember who he is most of the time anymore. He couldn't live on his own. He'd leave the hobbs on, forget to dress…you know. He never had any children, so there wasn't anyone to look after him."

John went to pieces.

He fell to his knees beside the chair, one hand reaching out to claim his son's. Alan didn't even seem to pay attention; instead, he stared off into space, muttering something about Sally and how she hadn't visited him in a while. Jack watched as John wrestled himself back under control, dashing the incriminating tears from his face. Jack knew that, to John, weeping would have been seen as a weakness; that was one of the major issues Jack had with that time, that men had been taught to keep their emotions tightly reined in. It was unhealthy, and there really wasn't anything he could do to convince John that it was all right to mourn.

As he watched, John removed his wallet from his back pocket, taking several pictures from it. With shaking hands, he began showing them to an unresponsive Alan, explaining what they were. His son didn't do anything but stare out in front of him.

They were like that for several minutes. Jack suddenly wished that he'd brought Ianto with him; he might not have gotten along with John Ellis all that well, but his heart was hurting for him. This was the worst possible thing to have happened; if Alan had been dead, Jack thought that John would have handled that better than this: his son, still alive, and yet lost to him forever. To have to see him like this…it was hell. Sheer hell.

Jack really wanted Ianto to be there.

Finally, Alan started, then looked straight at the nurse. "When can I go home?" he asked petulantly.

"I'm sorry love," the nurse said patiently. "You're not well enough yet."

"I don't like this," the ill man moaned. "They took my clothes."

"I'm sure they're just in the laundry," the nurse answered. "I'll check on them for you." She smiled at John, and then Jack. "Keeps me on my toes, this one does."

She turned to leave, but John stopped her. "What did he do for a living?" he asked, almost timidly. "Was he in retail?"

The nurse shook her head. "I think he was a fireman." Smiling at them once more, she left them alone.

The look of devastation in John's eyes wrenched Jack's heart once more. "That's what I did…in the war…"

Jack didn't say anything. He didn't know what would possibly make this any better.

John turned back to Alan. He began to talk; little things, that had obviously had been between father and son. School, home, sports…anything and everything came spilling out of John as he tried so very hard to jog some sort of memory, something that would tell him that his only child was still inside the shell of the man sitting beside him. Jack watched, not wanting to break the spell, but knowing that nothing would bring Alan Ellis back to them.

Several times Alan seemed to recognize things, but the nurse explained that he would often recall bits and pieces of the past. John was undeterred; he kept talking until his voice was hoarse, and the flow of words began to splutter to a halt.

And then Alan looked at him, for perhaps the first time.

"Who are you?" he asked innocently.

Jack had to practically carry John away.

 

* * *

 

"It was horrible."

Jack sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. He'd managed to get John back to the hostel, where the man had practically ordered him out. Jack had acceded, knowing he would need time alone, and had driven to Ianto's, needing his own time to deal with what had happened.

"He was witnessing the end of his world," he went on, leaning into the calming touch on his shoulder. "It's the end of his line. And we can't help. There's no puzzle to solve; no enemy to fight…there's nothing we can do."

"We can't help Alan," Ianto said softly, "but we can try our best to help John."

"I don't know how." Jack leaned back, looking at his lover. Ianto was seated next to him, dressed down for the evening in jeans and a pullover. "I mean, you and I have both had to go through this sort of thing, but at this point I'm not certain he's willing to accept that we can help him."

"I hate to think you're right…but everything we've seen so far has led to that conclusion. He's just not able to adapt as well as Diane and Emma." Ianto slid a little closer, looping his arm around Jack's shoulders. "He's lost everything."

"Which means he has nothing left to lose," Jack added, leaning against Ianto, taking the comfort that the dragon was offering. "We'll need to watch him. When a man has nothing left to lose…"

"There's no telling what he'd be capable of doing," Ianto finished. "We'll watch out for him. I'd hate to have to send him to Flat Holm."

"So would I, especially when, chances are, he'd never leave again. No, that isn't the answer. We need to give him a purpose. Anything to keep him in the here and now."

Jack knew this was the answer. But it was actually accomplishing it that would be difficult.

He only hoped they could do something…before John did something he – and everyone else – would regret.

 

* * *

 

_**23 December 2007** _

 

The dragon woke up alone the next morning.

It was an unusual occurrence anymore; even though Jack never slept the night through, he was usually still in the house even if he was awake, puttering around the kitchen or poking his noise into the small hoard he kept in the cellar.

But he could tell immediately that his lover was gone, with that innate sense he had of Jack's personal energy. Changing back to human form, Ianto headed downstairs to see if Jack had left any sort of word as to where he'd gone.

Sure enough, there was a note stuck under the coffee machine, right where Ianto was most likely to find it. He read _'Weevil, Jx'_ and rolled his eyes. Setting the coffee on, Ianto headed back up to shower and get ready for the day.

After breakfast – for once, Jack wasn't around to tease Ianto about the sheer amount of food he ate; after all, it took a lot to keep a dragon's metabolism going – Ianto went to find his keys…which were gone. Typical; he should have expected that Jack had taken his car, since they'd ridden home together the night before and he'd want to get to the Weevil sighting as soon as he could. Sighing, Ianto headed out the back door and quickly transformed, taking to the air and heading toward the Hub.

It gave him a little time to think about an idea that had come to him while he'd been in the shower. He'd been wondering just what they could do to help John; when his notion hit, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this possible solution before. He wanted to discuss it with Jack, to see what he thought about it.

The dragon landed on the roof of the Millennium Center, changed form and then headed down the fire stairs. He and Jack had keys to access the stairs; they'd gotten them using their Torchwood clearance, since they both used the roof for their personal perches and wanted to make it easier to use.

In minutes he was in the Hub. Ianto saw Jack in his office, and he headed there, sticking his head around the open door. "Coffee?" he inquired.

Jack looked up from his paperwork, grinning widely. "You read my mind, gorgeous."

Ianto blushed, he couldn't help it. What made the endearment special was that Jack meant it for both his human and his dragon form.

"Coming right up," he turned, then said over his shoulder, ""then I want to talk to you about something."

"That sounds ominous." Jack said, jokingly.

"Nope," Ianto answered, popping the 'p'. "Just a sec and I'll explain."

The coffee took more than a second, but it was less than five minutes later that he was seated in the visitor's chair in Jack's office, both of them with a steaming cup in their hands.

"So," Jack prompted, leaning back in his own chair and taking a sip, the accompanying salacious moan something that Ianto was used to. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I think I might have come up with a way to help John," Ianto answered, taking his own sip. Yes…perfect. "I think we need to give him the opportunity to be able to take care of his son, in an environment that wouldn't cause too much stress on either of them."

Jack looked very interested. "And just where do you think that would be? Not Flat Holm…"

"No," the dragon said. "Neither of them would really fit in there. But no, I was thinking of sending them both up to Ddraig Llyn. It's a quiet place, there isn't a lot to show that the place is actually part and parcel of the twenty-first century, and they'll be surrounded by others who would only be glad to help out. I think it's really the best alternative."

Jack was nodding. "You're right, it is. I think that's an excellent suggestion. Can you arrange it?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. I can ask Rhiannon to put them up at the inn; I'm sure she'd love to have guests. I'll call her and see if we can arrange to get both John and Alan up there."

"I don't think we'll have any problem convincing John," Jack said. "After all, all he's wanted to do was find Alan, and while I know it's not the best result we could have hoped for, I'm sure he'll want to spend what time Alan has left with him."

Ianto agreed. Everything that had motivated John Ellis so far had been the hunt for his family. Surely he'd want to be with his son, and live somewhere that would be peaceful for them both. "It's a bit early to call Rhiannon," he said, glancing at his watch. It read 6:39am. "I'll try about lunch time. I'm sure she'll agree."

"Great." Jack smiled. "That makes me feel a lot better about what happened yesterday."

Ianto stood, and made his way around the desk. He rested his arse against the corner, staring down at Jack with a smirk on his face. "How was the Weevil?"

Jack looked up at him, his eyes sparkling. "Not as much fun as spending the morning with you."

"I should hope not." Ianto leaned down and kissed his lover.

Jack reciprocated enthusiastically.

 

* * *

 

The morning went by quietly. Ianto spent a bit of it with Emma – or Deborah, he'd have to get used to calling her that – exploring various universities online. The young woman had decided she wanted to continue her education, and Ianto had offered to help her find out just what she'd need to do to be accepted. Of course they couldn't rely on her original school records, being over 50 years out of date, but Ianto was hoping that between himself and Toshiko they'd be able to cobble together what would equal Emma's current school experience.

Owen had taken Diane out to the airport; the pilot had wanted to check on her plane, and to perhaps take a quick flight. Her new license would cover any issues that might come up; Ianto could understand the need to fly, being a winged creature, and so could sympathize with her need for freedom. Jack's friend had been impressed with her, and his lover had said it took a lot to impress his buddy. Ianto thought it would be a perfect job for her to be flying again in some capacity, and he thought the time in the UNIT simulator would do her good.

John had shown up at the Hub after Deborah, not staying very long. He'd gotten a bus schedule that showed the route out to the nursing home where Alan was, and had left immediately afterward. Ianto couldn't help but notice how pale and drawn he'd looked, and realized just how hard it must be for him. Deborah and Diane – Sally-Anne, even though Ianto had offered to redo the identifications under a new name – didn't have anyone left to prematurely mourn over. It made Ianto consider his idea to send them both to Ddraig Llyn, and he was more convinced than ever that this was the right thing to do.

After lunch, He headed up to the Tourist Office in order to have a bit of privacy to call Rhiannon Davies. His inn manager was delighted to hear from him; Rhiannon's family, the Joneses, had always been dragon-friends, and they could trace their lineage back to the first druids in the valley. It had been the Joneses who had taken him in after his family had been killed, and it had seemed only right that he leave the inn under Rhiannon's competent control.

Once he'd explained the situation, Rhiannon had been more than willing to help, even volunteering Johnny to come down in one of the larger village vehicles in order to bring all of Alan's things in one trip. Ianto was grateful that she'd accepted things so easily; but then, when a person was familiar with an over two thousand-year-old dragon, strangeness really didn't have much control over them anymore.

Ianto went over the details of John and Alan's stay in Ddraig Llyn, and when he hung up he felt much better about the situation. He was worried about John, after the shock from yesterday; Jack had been upset about it, and he wasn't related to Alan. He could understand that John would have been devastated. He hoped this would make things a bit easier for the man, knowing that he had a place to go, to spend what time his son had left in an environment of little stress and surrounded by people who would be willing to help.

He'd only been off the phone for a few minutes when John came in. The man looked haggard, but that was to be expected if he'd just come from visiting his son. Ianto nodded in welcome. "Jack and I wanted to talk to you about something," he said, as he pushed the button to open the secret doorway. "We think – "

The dragon didn't get a chance to finish; the front door slammed open, and Owen stormed in. Ianto barely had time to react before the medic was practically flying down the corridor toward the lift, and it took Ianto a second to shake off the shock before heading down after him. "Can you stay up here for a bit?" he asked as he followed Owen. "I'll be back shortly."

Owen had taken the stairs, and Ianto tried to catch up, worried about the murderous look on the man's face. Foreboding scratched at his nerves, and while Ianto didn't know what had happened, it couldn't have been good.

He didn't even wait for the cog door to open all the way, squeezing through the gap. Ianto had to wait a few moments longer, and cleared the door just as Owen entered Jack's office in full steam. He passed a shocked Toshiko, Deborah, and Gwen, ignoring them as he went in the medic's wake.

Ianto entered the office just in time to witness him grab Jack by the throat and pull him out of his chair to slam him into the wall. "You fucking bastard," Owen yelled. "You couldn't let me be happy for once, could you?"

Ianto ran forward, wrestling Owen away from Jack. His lover whooped in a deep breath, rubbing his throat. Owen may have been smaller, but he was putting up one hell of a fight, and it was all the dragon could do to hold him back. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded, managing to toss him into the visitor's chair, putting both hands on Owen's shoulders in order to hold him down.

Owen tried to get up, but Ianto pressed him downward, using his greater bulk to keep him in the chair. He glared up at Ianto, and if looks could kill the dragon would have been dead on the spot. "Let go of me," he snarled, struggling.

"Not until you answer the damned question!" Ianto snapped.

The dragon was aware that they had an audience; there'd been no way of hiding Owen's rampage. Jack looked toward the door, and from Ianto's position he couldn't tell who was standing there. "Everyone out," Jack ordered. "And close the door behind you."

The sound of the office door clicking shut was like a signal. Owen stopped struggling, apparently realizing that Ianto wasn't about to let him up. Jack came to stand in front of them, his arms crossed over his chest, looming over the pinned medic ominously. "Now," he growled, "are you going to tell me what I supposedly did that warranted you trying to strangle me?"

And suddenly, Owen relaxed under Ianto's hands, as if he'd been some sort of puppet and his strings had been cut. "She's gone," he answered sullenly. "She left."

Jack frowned. "I take it you mean Diane."

Ianto was startled. He hadn't expected the pilot to just up and leave, and knew there had to have been a good a reason for it.

"No shit," Owen muttered. "You can let me up, Dragon Boy. I won't try to kill the boss again."

"Sorry, but I don't trust you when you're in this sort of mood," Ianto answered. "Are you going to explain why you think Jack had anything to do with Diane leaving?"

"That man Harkness introduced her to, who owns the flight school," Owen began. "He told her about some sort of job in Alaska that she'd be good at. When we got out to the airfield, she told me she was going to go and find her own way." His voice broke. "Just last night, she told me she loved me…and then she left to go to fucking Alaska! Said she couldn't be tied down, that she had to be free. Then…she just took off. Left me standing like an idiot on the tarmac, and fucking left…" Owen stared up at Jack. "If you hadn't introduced her to that guy, then she'd still be here! She wouldn't have gotten the idea in the first place! She would've stayed…with me…" With that, Owen broke down, sobbing.

Ianto let him go in shock. He recalled their conversation, about how Owen felt about Diane. Yes, he'd accepted that Owen loved her, but this reaction…it was almost over the top. He'd only known her for a few days, and yet he was mourning her like she'd died, instead of leaving for another country.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, "but we couldn't keep her here against her will. Owen, she was a free spirit, and you knew that. She needed to fly, or else she would have withered away. This was her decision to leave."

"She wouldn't have thought about it, if the idea hadn't been put in her head," Owen retorted, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his coat. "She would've stayed, I know it!"

"You can't know that," Ianto put in. "Yes, she may have stayed…but she also might have left anyway. It wasn't our right to take away her freedom."

"Damn you both," Owen said weakly. "And damn me, too. She wouldn't even accept that I might want to go with her…she just left me."

"You have to let her go," Jack said sympathetically. "It's her decision, Owen. She wanted to start her life over, and she chose this."

Owen didn't answer. He just sat there, curled up in misery. Ianto glanced at Jack, and he could see his lover was just as surprised by this turn of events as the dragon was. It was like Katie all over again, and Ianto remembered how bad that was.

But, niggling at the back of his mind, was a little voice saying that this was out of character, and that he should keep a close watch on Owen.

After the upheaval, Ianto headed back up to the Tourist Office, in order to relieve John. He was surprised to see the man gone, and the 'closed' sign up in the door. Puzzled, Ianto moved to lock the door, wondering why John would have left without saying anything, especially after he'd told him that they'd wanted to speak to him.

Frowning, Ianto began to gather up his things, not wanting to be away from the Hub for too long. Owen was still volatile, and while Jack couldn't die permanently the dragon didn't want to leave Owen in the way of temptation. Diane's leaving had been a surprise, and Owen was taking it far harder than Ianto thought he should. He didn't understand it, and it bothered him.

Absently, he reached into the drawer for his car keys…

They were gone.

Ianto checked the drawer thoroughly, and his keys weren't there. He knew Jack had returned them that morning, and Ianto had put them in the drawer after he'd come back in with the team's lunch orders.

No, they were definitely gone.

And there was only one person who could have taken them.

Ianto activated his comm. "Jack, John's taken my car keys."

 

* * *

 

_**23 December 2007** _

 

Jack sighed, closing the office door behind him, leaving a grieving Owen inside.

He was met by three pair of very curious eyes. The three women were standing around Toshiko's workstation, grouped together in a formation that Jack often thought of as a 'gossip huddle'. He shook his head, indicating that it was none of their business. If Owen wanted them to know, then it would be up to him to say anything.

Where this depth of emotion had come from, Jack had no idea. He'd known Owen Harper for three years, and in all that time he'd only ever seen Owen that upset once: when Katie had died. It didn't make sense; Diane wasn't dead, she'd just left to go to another country. There were ways to keep in touch over those distances, and who knew what would happen in the future? There was no real reason for him to be acting this way.

Jack flatly refused to feel any sort of guilt for introducing Diane to his friend. He hadn't about to curtail her freedom; the captain knew how that felt, to have one's freedom taken away from them. It had happened, back when he'd first run into Torchwood; there was no way he was about to make anyone stay when they obviously didn't want to. In fact, a part of him had always imagined Diane leaving for some adventure. This…infatuation Owen had with her, Jack hadn't taken all that seriously.

Ianto had been right to worry. Only they'd both worried about the wrong person in that particular relationship.

" _Jack,"_ the dragon's voice came over his comm., _"John's taken my car keys."_

Jack cursed. Now what?

He headed over to the closest workstation not surrounded by overly curious females, pulling up the GPS on Ianto's car. One glance told him everything he needed to know.

He keyed open his own comm. "He's heading home. Meet me on the Plass; I'll bring the SUV around."

Ianto acknowledged as Jack headed back into his office to grab his coat. Owen was still curled up in the chair, looking miserable, the glass of whiskey that Jack had poured for him clutched in both hands. The immortal touched his shoulder on the way out, making sure the door was shut once more. "No one bother him," he warned the trio. "I mean no one. This also means you, Gwen," he pointed his finger at her, and Gwen managed to look innocent. But Jack knew her, and knew that she'd be in that room the moment he was gone. "Toshiko, I'm counting on you to let Owen have his privacy for as long as he wants it."

The technician nodded even as Gwen looked put out. Owen didn't need her brand of solicitude right now, especially when this had to do with the woman who'd replaced her in Owen's bed. Jack wasn't sure if Gwen was even aware of the situation, and the last thing he needed in his Hub was a domestic like that. He honestly didn't think Owen could take the confrontation at this point.

Jack raced to the garage, backing the SUV out before he even had the door closed. He roared out of the underground car park, twisting the wheel and purposely driving the vehicle onto the Plass, where Ianto waited by the invisible lift. The dragon climbed into the passenger seat, doing up his seatbelt as Jack took them away from the bay and toward John's old home.

"I don't like this," he muttered. "Why would he take your car out there, when he has the bus route?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ianto answered. "How did he even know I put the keys in that drawer in the first place?"

Jack didn't know the answer to that, or to anything else. John had been so distraught over his son, that anything was possible. Was he just going out there to say goodbye…or was it something more ominous?

He knew which way his thoughts were going.

In the silence that permeated the vehicle, he knew where Ianto's thoughts were, as well.

It seemed to take forever to get there, but with Jack breaking every traffic law possible it really wasn't all that long. The house looked well and truly abandoned, windows boarded up and weeds growing up in the yard.

There was no sign of Ianto's car.

Jack pulled up out front, and both got out. The neighborhood was quiet; only the sound of a barking dog from down the street gave the impression that people actually lived in the area. Jack turned in place, frowning. "All right…I give up. Where is he?"

Ianto was frowning. "Can you smell it?" He wrinkled his nose.

Jack inhaled deeply, trying to catch what the dragon had. His 51st century senses were a bit sharper, but Ianto's were even more so, and it took him a moment to realize what Ianto was on about.

Car exhaust.

Then his ears picked up the unmistakable sound of a car engine running. There was nothing on the street…

Jack knew almost in the exact second Ianto must have, because they both headed toward the house's closed garage.

"It's locked," Jack growled, trying to wrench the door up. His heart was racing; he was angry at himself. He should have known something like this might happen; and now they were trapped outside, with no way of saving the man inside.

"Let me."

Jack stepped back, as Ianto's body began to glow. In seconds, the dragon stood next to Jack, and he slammed a hands' set of claws into the garage door. The wood creaked alarmingly as the dragon flexed his fingers, and the razor-sharp claws tore into the barrier as if it was made of paper. He added his second set of front claws, making even more of a shredded mess, and settled himself back on his haunches to gain leverage.

The strong smell of exhaust billowed out of the destroyed door as the dragon yanked backward, tearing it from its frame. Jack coughed harshly, holding his sleeve over his nose and mouth as he darted into the haze-filled garage. Through the fumes he could see Ianto's car, the engine running. An indistinct form was in the front seat, and the immortal grabbed the door handle, hoping that John hadn't locked himself in.

He hadn't.

Jack pulled the door open. John's head was lolling, but he was still conscious, judging from his reaction to Jack's sudden appearance. Jack reached in for the man; John tried to fight, but the carbon monoxide had already begun to take effect, and the effort was far too weak to stop Jack from pulling him from the car.

He hauled the man out of the garage, practically throwing him onto the ground. Jack went back inside to shut off the car, and by the time he was back out Ianto had changed back into his human form, and was kneeling beside the hacking form of John Ellis, trying to help him clear his airway. "Let me go," the man was begging weakly, trying to bat Ianto's hands away.

"You can't just throw your life away," Jack said, kneeling on the other side of John.

"I'm not as strong as you are," he whimpered through the harsh coughing. "You don't understand."

Hadn't John heard anything that Jack had told him? "I do," he answered, unintentional anger coloring his words. "I'm from the future; trapped in the past! My time is gone, and yet it hasn't even arrived. I've lost everything that I knew, including my family. You're not alone in this! Why can't you understand that?"

John was shaking his head in denial, and Jack felt even more angry. "Both Ianto and I have lost our entire families. At least you still have your son!"

"My son? He's just a shell! There's nothing left of him!"

"But you'd still leave him, even though you spent so much effort in convincing us to find him?" Ianto's own voice was harsh, anger swimming in his eyes.

"He won't even know I was here!"

"You make such a big deal of family," the dragon growled, "and yet, when it gets bad, you're abandoning your only son, who needs you!" Jack wondered if Ianto was going to shake the man, but his lover refrained. "If I had any member of my family back, even if they didn't remember me, I'd be there for them!" Ianto let go of his grip on the man, and stood up. "You're a selfish bastard, John Ellis. Maybe you do deserve to die."

Jack's eyes widened at that. He wanted to say something, berate the dragon for his words…but couldn't. Ianto was right. John was being selfish, instead of taking a chance to be with his son for as long as he could be, for starting a new life and possibly finding happiness. But no one deserved death. "You're still young," he said. "You can find a place in the world, possibly start a new family. Have a life!"

"I did all that," John argued. "Years ago…when it was my time. Don't condemn me to live."

"Condemn you?" Ianto fairly shouted, rounding on him once more. " _Condemn you?_ Don't you know what a gift you have? Yes, the Rift took you away from all you knew, but at least you didn't lose your entire family – your entire race! You have something left! You have a son who needs you, even if he doesn't remember you. And you're just going to throw that all away, because you can't deal with it all?"

Jack was startled by the outburst. He hadn't seen this coming, not from his usually calm lover. "Ianto…"

"No, Jack, I've had enough," the dragon snapped. "We've put up with a lot from this man! We tried to help him as best we could, and he throws it back into our faces like the ungrateful bastard that he is. He thinks he's lost so much, but he hasn't. He has no idea what true loss is!"

With those words, Ianto's form began to glow once more. Jack heard John gasp in surprise, but kept his eyes firmly on his lover.

The glow faded, and in Ianto's place was the dragon. Those ancient blue eyes stared down at John Ellis, and Jack could feel the man cringing against him. "What the hell are you?" John gasped.

"I am the last of my kind," the dragon rumbled. "Every one of my people were murdered by humans, until only I was left. I have lost more than you can possibly imagine, John Ellis, and yet I do not whine about it, or attempt to take my own life. I will be alone…forever. I can never have the intimacy that a true dragon mating can bring. I can never have children, or have the company of dragon kind. I am alone in this world."

Jack felt his heart break. The pain in the dragon's voice was terrible to hear, and he longed to wrap his arms about that long neck and simply hold Ianto through it all.

"But," the dragon's voice went soft, "I didn't give up. I found my place in this world, defending the very people who hunted my kind to extinction. I found a new love – " his eyes met Jack's, and the emotion in them nearly choked him " – and I found a happiness I didn't know I ever would have again. I didn't give up, John Ellis. Even after everything I knew was gone…I didn't give up. I lived through the blood and the death and the nightmares and the loneliness."

"The difference being," Jack added, "is that you have other human beings around you, wanting to help you. You have a son who needs you. You can have a life that anyone would be proud of. But you can't give up."

John was struggling in Jack's grasp, and he let the time-displaced man go. John staggered to his feet, and slowly approached the dragon. He raised a hand, letting it rest on a scaly shoulder. The dragon simply watched him. "Do you now understand?" Ianto asked quietly. "Do you now know how much Jack and I can sympathize with your plight? We simply want to help you, and we think we know how. Will you let us try?"

John shook his head. "I don't know if I can…"

Jack joined them, putting his own hand on John's shoulder. "Let us try."

He looked between immortal and dragon, a war of emotions going on in his tired eyes.

Finally, he nodded.

And Jack hugged him, even though his clothes smelled of exhaust and death.

 

* * *

 

_**24 December 2007** _

 

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Ianto said, greeting Johnny and Rhiannon Davies as they got out of the large panel van with the inn's name on it.

It had been a rough night for himself and Jack. They'd taken John Ellis back to the dragon's home, where they'd gotten him cleaned up and tucked into bed. The man had been in shock, and had been pliable in their capable hands, but that hadn't stopped the nightmares that had come in the dead of night. Ianto's mother would have said that death was fighting for John's soul; that one who had been so close to death would not be able to escape so easily, especially when it was a fate that he had chosen for himself. Ianto didn't know if that was true, but John's calls had been for his lost family, and the dragon could sympathize with him.

Only Jack being there had keep Ianto's own nightmares at bay.

He'd called Rhiannon after getting John settled, and she's agreed that she and Johnny would be there in the morning. Ianto thought the sooner John and Alan were taken care of, the easier they'd have in coping with the move. The dragon had gotten up very early that morning to arrange all the paperwork for Alan's transfer from the nursing home, and had arranged to meet the Davies' there.

John stood behind Alan's wheelchair, his few belongings already packed. The look on John's face was almost eager, and Ianto hoped this would be a turnaround for him, and for his son.

"No problem, mate," Johnny answered, taking Ianto's offered hand. "Glad we can help."

Johnny was a large, bluff man who might not have been the most intelligent person ever born, but he had a good heart. When Ianto had left the Green Dragon in Rhiannon's capable hands, he'd known that Johnny would help her run it, as well as aid in the upkeep of the place. Their family had been a perfect fit, and Ianto didn't have any regrets at leaving them in charge of what had been his home for centuries.

"The kids loved the Solstice gifts you sent," Rhiannon said, joining her husband. "But you didn't have to send Johnny and me anything." She and her family didn't celebrate Christmas, and while Ianto had started half-heartedly since joining Torchwood – mainly because everyone else around him did – he personally felt that worshipping a holiday that belonged to the religion that was responsible for so many dragon deaths was something he really didn't want to do. He would give gifts, which he enjoyed doing, and that was it. It was easier than explaining why he had certain issues with Christianity.

Ianto waved it off. "You're taking care of something special to me. I wanted to thank you." He honestly didn't think he'd done enough.

"Them's the ones, then?" Johnny motioned toward John and Alan.

The dragon nodded. He'd explained everything to Rhiannon, and so they knew the entire story. He was grateful that they'd so easily accepted the story of a Rift in time and space, or else it would have been…interesting, to say the least. But then, they knew he was a dragon. It was simpler to believe in certain things once a person knew the truth of Ianto Jones.

"Let's get 'em loaded up, then," Johnny said. He went around to the side door, pulling it open to reveal a bench seat just behind the driver's cab. "Hope they're ready to learn Welsh…"

Ianto chuckled. Nearly 90% of the residents of Ddraig Llyn spoke Welsh, and he hoped it would give John something else to concentrate on while figuring out his place in the village.

"I'll help," Jack said, coming out of the home's main entrance.

Rhiannon's eyes widened, then narrowed, as her husband and Jack began to help John get his son into the back of the van. She snagged Ianto's arm, leading him away from the proceedings. Ianto went with her, a little surprised by her actions. "That's him, then?" she asked, as they moved out of earshot.

Ianto was confused. "What do you mean?"

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "The flowers? I haven't forgotten them, you know."

_The flowers_. Ianto recalled then, the flowers that Jack had sent him back after Lisa, when the dragon had gone home to get some perspective on just what he was doing with his life. "Oh, yes.," he answered. "Yes, he is."

Rhiannon nodded, but there was an absent look in her eyes, and she chewed her lip thoughtfully. She kept glancing at Jack; the immortal was talking with John, who was looking a bit more excited about the whole thing.

Then she suddenly snapped back to him. "You should know, there've been signs."

Ianto was confused once more. "What do you mean?" He felt like a broken record, repeating himself.

"Up on Pedair Dreigiau," she answered. "The last several days, there's been a heavy mist around the mountaintop, and last night there was a rumble like a landslide, and fire was seen through the thick clouds." Rhiannon looked him straight in the eye. "You know what that means." It wasn't a question.

Ianto did know. Pedair Dreigiau was the tallest mountain of the range surrounding Ddraig Llyn, and had always been sacred to the people living there. His father had once told him that the mountain was one of great and ancient power, and that the Great Dragons would sometimes manifest themselves there. It was those stories that had inadvertently led to Ianto being worshipped for a time; even though he'd denied being one of the Great Dragons, it hadn't mattered.

If there were signs on the mountain…

"The Earth Dragon has been seen here, in Cardiff," he added.

Rhiannon's eyes flew open. She listened as Ianto told her about Jack's dream, and the reaction from the mating posts. He explained about Toshiko's vision, and how the Earth Dragon had marked her, naming her Dragon-Friend.

When he was done, she looked stunned. "I want to meet this Toshiko. Can you arrange it?"

"Sometime after the New Year?" he asked.

"That'll be fine. This mark…you're sure it's from the Earth Dragon?"

Ianto nodded. It occurred to him that he should have sought her advice long before this; Rhiannon was the last of a long line of Druids, and her several times great-grandmother had even apprenticed under the ancient priest who'd officiated at his sister's mating ceremony. Rhiannon Jones-Davies knew more about ritual than he did, and she might have been able to answer some of his questions.

Johnny called for her, and she waved absently in his direction. "I'll be calling to arrange a trip down. If the Earth Dragon is appearing using your Rift, then something is going to happen…and, I think, happen soon. Keep an eye out, okay? You need me for anything, don't hesitate to call. Oh, and give your Toshiko my number, too. If she was Marked and Named, then she might want to understand exactly what that means."

"I should have contacted you about this immediately – "

"No reason you should've thought of it, really. I know you explained to her what you know; but maybe she'd like to hear from someone who actually carries a dragon Mark to get the full picture."

It was Ianto's turn to be stunned. "You have a Mark?"

She nodded. "Only mine's the Water Dragon's mark. Have her phone me, yeah?"

"I will."

"Good. And when we get your people settled, I'll call you as well. I'm sure there's some things I know that you don't."

Ianto snorted. "That wouldn't surprise me. I was…never into studying the ways of power." His father had taught him much, but he hadn't been a priest, and Ianto was certain there were mysteries that the elder dragon hadn't been privy to.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes. "Bloody obvious that…or else you'd have noticed the aura around your man, there." She winked then, and walked back toward the van.

Leaving an extremely confused dragon behind.

 

* * *

 

"You're awfully quiet."

Jack's voice broke Ianto out of his reverie. He'd been thinking about what Rhiannon had said, and what it might portend. So much was happening…and Ianto didn't understand it. Things felt as if they were suddenly spinning out of control, and he didn't know what to do to fix it.

"Sorry," he said, glancing over at his lover in the drivers' seat. One of Jack's hands was resting lightly on the wheel, and while he wasn't looking at Ianto directly the dragon could tell that Jack's attention was mostly on him, and not the road. "Keep your mind on driving," he ordered playfully.

Jack snorted. "Please. Driving is simple compared to flying a Chula warship."

"Yes, but there's less likelihood of hitting another vehicle in the depths of space."

"I dunno, the hyperspace lanes can be pretty congested in some places. I remember trying to merge onto the roundabout over Petraxus Major – "

"Jack," the dragon growled, "pay attention to the road. I'm tired of asking Detective Swanson to 'fix' your tickets for you. There's only so many dinners she'll accept as bribes."

"One of these days I'm going to follow you two to one of these dinners. I need to know if I should be jealous."

"Idiot," Ianto insulted him affectionately. "About as much as I need to be jealous when you go Weevil hunting with Gwen."

"Which is none."

"Exactly."

"Kathy Swanson is kinda hot, though…"

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Shut up and drive."

Jack gave him a pout that would have done a four-year-old proud.

But he did shut up and drive.

 

* * *

 

Toshiko and Deborah were the only ones in the Hub when they arrived.

"Did you get John and Alan off, then?" she asked, not looking up from her terminals.

"I think that's a pretty personal question, Toshiko," Jack laughed.

Ianto didn't need to see her eyes to know that she'd just rolled them. "How do you put up with him, Ianto?"

"Gods and Goddesses only know, Tosh," the dragon answered, smirking.

"Wait," Deborah said, looking between the two of them. "You mean you – " She waggled her fingers back and forth, managing to convey what she meant in just that gesture.

Ianto stifled his sigh. Well, they'd expected it, but since Diane had accepted so readily…"Is that a problem?"

Deborah giggled. "No, but it's always the good-looking guys, isn't it?"

"Say it, sister," Toshiko mumbled just loud enough for them to all hear it.

The young woman looked confused. "I thought I just did."

Jack laughed. "It's an expression, Emma…sorry, Deborah," he backpedaled at her look. "It means Toshiko agrees with you."

"Oh, okay. I have to say, some of the slang in this time is really strange."

Ianto smiled at her. "You'll get used to it."

"I'm sure I will. Ianto…can you help me with my Uni forms today? I'm hoping to be able to start taking a couple of classes after the holidays, if that's possible."

"Of course." The dragon was glad to do so. They'd managed to get her accepted at Cardiff University – Toshiko using some of her computer magic – and Ianto knew she was excited to start. "I've also arranged for you to stay at the safe house for as long as you want. I know the girls at the hostel won't be there much longer…"

Deborah nodded. 'But they gave me their mobile numbers, and I figured out how to add them to my contacts. I'm going to love this time, I just know it."

"I don't have any doubt that this time will love you, as well," Ianto answered. He ushered her over to his desk, as Jack asked where Owen and Gwen were.

"I haven't heard from Owen," Toshiko answered. "I tried to reach him but his mobile goes to voice mail. I tracked the signal to his flat, though, so I do know where he is." She sounded worried, and Ianto couldn't blame her. "Gwen called, and said she'd be in about half an hour late. Something about Rhys and an early Christmas gift. I wasn't about to ask for details."

Ianto pulled up the files he'd need to help Deborah with, in order to sort out classes for her. He wondered vaguely if Gwen had tried to see Owen last night, and what had happened. Knowing the mood Owen had been in, she'd have been lucky if she'd only had the door slammed in her face.

Even as he helped Deborah, his thoughts turned to what Rhiannon had said. In all his time at Ddraig Llyn, he'd only seen any sort of sign on Pedair Dreigiau once, and he'd been a very young dragon indeed. He still had no notion of what had caused it that time.

"Ianto?" Deborah asked. "You okay?"

He turned to smile at her. "I'm fine. Let's get these done, and then we can get you set up in your new place."

Suddenly he found himself being hugged. Ianto huffed a laugh in surprise, returning the young woman's embrace. "What's this for?" he asked.

"For doing all this for me," she answered, hugging him tighter. "I don't think I would've been able to deal with this as well without you and Toshiko."

"I'm very glad to help," he said sincerely.

"Oi!" Jack's voice echoed throughout the Hub. "Hands off the boyfriend, missy!" He was trying to sound stern, but was failing miserably.

Deborah laughed, letting Ianto go. Her eyes were shiny with tears, but she called back to Jack teasingly, "I can't help it," she teased. "He's just too cute not to hug!"

"I am not cute!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," Toshiko called back. "And you have the nicest arse in the Hub!"

Jack's laughter melded with Deborah's. Ianto shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to win against the three of them. "Insane, the lot of you," he accused, chuckling

He turned back to his work, fingers tapping against the keys as he filled in the forms Deborah would need. Ianto would get her set up, and Deborah Morrison would be able to begin her new life. He'd arrange to keep his eye on her for a while, but he doubted she'd need his help. She'd be just fine.

Ianto thoughts went to Diane, gone to live her own life in another country, leaving behind a brokenhearted Owen. Then to John and his son, being supported by the descendents of the people who'd once supported him.

Things might not have come out as perfectly as they could have. And there were things that still needed to be dealt with.

But Ianto had faith that they'd work things out as best as could be.

After all, that was what Torchwood did.


End file.
